My Year With Draco Malfoy
by RogueSenshi
Summary: Hermione was thrown into an inescapable situation with none other than Draco Malfoy. Trapped in another dimension will the Order ever survive with out her? And even more pressing will she ever survive with Draco Malfoy as her only companion? ReadReview
1. Into the Portal

Hermione was walking along after coming from the library when she saw HIM; the very bane of her existence. He always thought he was so cool and smooth when she saw him for what he really was; a scared little boy who knew no other way to get attention. Yes and that was the reason Draco Malfoy picked on her the most out of the Gryffindor Dream Team. He knew she had figured him out and did not want her to reveal the truth to anyone else.

She very briefly thought about taking the longer way to the Head Common Room, going through the Griffindor dorms but figured he would notice her anyway. Hermione walked right past him and through the portrait. Once in she could hear him talking about her to his posse. She just ignored him and walked into her room to continue her studying. She had to finish her Potions essay so she could start on her other classes.

She could hear Malfoy come in a few minutes later and resume his discussion about her but she just tuned him out and finished what she was working on.

About an hour later she could no longer ignore the feeling in her stomach; she had to have some food. Before she reached her destination, however, she ran into Malfoy.

"Well Granger, fancy meeting you here. Breaking your perfect record by sneaking down to the kitchens?" Malfoy asked her sarcastically.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and continued on to her destination. She could feel Malfoy behind her and knew he wasn't going to go away so she simple ignored him. The closer they got to the kitchens Hermione started to feel strange. Suddenly a huge portal opened in front of them and before either could do a thing they were sucked into a spiraling vortex of light. Both saw a beautiful glowing woman as everything sank into darkness.


	2. And the Game Begins

Hermione woke up in a pitch-black room. The last thing she remembered was seeing Malfoy next to her and they were being pulled into a sort of portal; after that she woke up here. It was strange but it was like none of her senses would work in this place; she couldn't see because there was no light and she couldn't hear anything either. She got up on her hands and knees and began to crawl around hoping to find something other than herself was there, but stopped short and wondered if that is what she really wanted. Finally she made up her mind and searched anyway.

She searched for about fifteen minutes and she just had to give up. That was when she heard it... breathing. It is coming from straight behind where she was siting. Slowly she turned around and began to feel again. That was when she ran into a body and much like her they were searching also.

"Malfoy is that you?" Hermione managed to squeak out.

"No Granger it's Santa Clause, who do you think it is?" came his short reply.

"Well now that I have heard that fake snot nose voice it is definitely you. Where are we?" she said, unhappy that she found him there.

"How the hell should I now I am in the same darkness as you," he practically yelled in her ear.

"Well let's think about this logically: 1. We were obviously thrown into a portal of some kind and transported here, 2. This portal was waiting for us because it only activated when we were in the same room together, so, with that in mind what the hell is going on?" Hermione finally said, giving up.

"First off I must congratulate you on being the absolute most idiotic person I have ever had the displeasure to meet, well besides Potty and Weasel anyway, and second, how the hell do you think we get out of this place?" Malfoy asked, as disgruntled as her.

"Oh so you insult me, Harry and Ron, and then ask for answers? Well even if I knew I would not be telling you, so there" she replied as she stuck her tongue out at him. Then she realized not only how childish that was but stupid as well; he couldn't even see her.

All they could hear, or technically couldn't hear, was silence. Had he actually decided to keep his mouth shut for once? A little too much to hope for Hermione thought. Just as she was about to say more a woman appeared before them.

"YOU! I though you were only a hallucination!" Hermione exclaimed. She could hear Malfoy snort with laughter.

"Well duh she is real you idiot even I knew that," he stated, "Who are you though?"

"I am the keeper of this place and my name is Seerin. This will be your home for the next year," the woman stated cryptically


	3. Talents Revealed

After the mysterious woman left Hermione and Draco just sat in silence. They could see each other now thanks to the lights that were now on and Hermione found herself almost wishing the lights were still off. They would have to be together, alone, for a year. A year with Malfoy, that was like an eternity.

This was supposed to be my best year. I am head girl and was named the smartest student ever in Hogwarts history. What about Harry and Ron they need my help, especially Harry. He needs to be ready for when Voldemort attacks. The Order thinks that he has chosen this year to begin the last phase of his war. He has gathered all the forces he can and they are more in number than ours. Maybe Malfoy knows what Voldemort's plan is. How could I ask though? He is the son of one of the most powerful death eaters and most likely a death eater himself?

I am not a Deatheater Mudblood and I don't ever plan on being one!

"I didn't say anything how did you know what I was thinking?" Hermione asked, completely surprised

"Just a little thing I like to call telepathy Granger. Ha! I thought a know it all like yourself would know that," he replied harshly

"But there have been no telepaths for centuries how is it that you are one?" she asked, still surprised.

"What I want to know is how a Mudblood like yourself is one. It is a gift only for the us Purebloods," he stated mostly to himself.

"I'm not a telepath and I never have been one. Why would you think that?" she asked, confused

"Maybe because before your outburst I had said nothing! I was only thinking and hadn't projected my thoughts to you!" he stated matter of factly.

He looks sincere but how do I know he is telling to truth?

Look at me Granger, is my mouth moving?

"No," Hermione replied to the question.

Than you are hearing my thoughts, right?

NO WAY! This is impossible!

Obviously not, so how are you a telepath?

"Do I look like I know? And get out of my head!" Hermione squealed.

"Fine then I will just go through the extra effort to actually talk. So what do you think of this?" Malfoy asked, annoyed.

"Wow Draco Malfoy actually asking me what I think. That must have hurt, are you OK?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Mudblood," he replied with hatred.

"Well how can I tell you what I think if I have to shut up now, hmm? I will only help figure this out when you tell me how you came to be a telepath!" she stated smartly.

"I was born one you idiot. All Malfoy's used to be telepaths up until my great great great grand father. The power ran in our blood until me when it awoke when I was five," he, once again stated matter of factly.

"How did you discover that you could read minds?" she asked, genuinely interested.

At this his face showed something it never had before...pain, sorrow and vulnerability. This was something Hermione was not ready to deal with. A snot-nosed, arrogant Malfoy yes, but not this.

"You don't have to tell me if..." Hermione began to say.

"No it is okay. I was playing with my sister around the lake when I started to hear things in my head. It was her voice but she wasn't talking. I tried concentrating harder and it destroyed her mind. From then on I worked on it alone and perfected it. My sister ended up at Saint Mungos and has been there ever since," his face never lost that pained look as he told her this, and it made her feel sorry for him.

"I don't want your pity Mudblood got it!" he nearly yelled.

"I told you to stay out of my head Ferret Boy, so stay out!" she yelled back.

"Fine! I will just stop talking to you at all. I don't even know why I talk to you in the first place anyway," he exclaims.

After this they became silent, neither one of them talking. Hermione looked at him sitting there with that smug look on his face and she knew this was going to be a long year.


	4. Small Unspoken Truce

It was a grand total of an hour before Malfoy decided to say anything.

"I'm hungry Mudblood. How do you get anything to eat around here?" he asked like a king.

"Thought you weren't going to talk to me at all but I guess your overactive sense of superiority would not allow you to try and make food on your own now would it. That is the servants job around your house, am I correct?" she responded.

Stupid Mudblood thinks she knows everything. I could get food on my own if I really wanted to but why go through all the effort when she can do it for me?

"I heard that you git and now **if **I find any food or how to make some I am not making any for you or telling you how to get your own. so there!" Hermione stated.

"Well then fine I will just find my own way then Mudblood," Malfoy said while walking off.

Why does he always use that word? it does not even effect me anymore I've heard it too much

Well I am sooooo sorry I will just have to come up with a better insult then

"Stay out of my head Malfoy or you will find yourself in pain before you can say ouch," Hermione said angrily.

"OUCH," Draco dramatically stated.

Guess you were wrong Granger!

Hermione just ignored him and walked away to find food...in the opposite direction that Malfoy was walking..

As he walked Draco was lost in his thoughts but at first made sure to keep up his mental barriers so Hermione could not over hear.

Stupid Mudblood making me find my own food. At this rate I am going to starve and she probably has a whole load of food by now. UGH why is she always showing me up? I am never going to beat her at anything; precisely why I am always ending up with new scars, compliments of my father.

I have a new cut across my back right now and she is making me walk in my pain!!! Well then again she does not know. Now that I am thinking about it maybe my father wont be able to get in here to hurt me! This might not be so bad after all.

Too late did Draco realize he said that "aloud" in his mind where Hermione could hear it. He just hoped she was not listening. He was getting tired so he walked back to the place he left from; sure enough Hermione was there with a smug look on her face surrounded by a delicious looking meal.

"Well I see you found food Mudblood" he snarled at her.

"And I see you didn't Ferret Boy. Guess that just proves that I am still better than you are at almost everything," Hermione responded haughtily.

Draco figured by her demeanor that she had not heard anything he had thought and sat down to try and think is way out of this one.

Hermione, however, could not believe what she had heard Malfoy thinking. She couldn't believe that his father hurt him because he couldn't beat her? That made her feel guilty, but she did not give him anything. Why? Because she knew him and what he would do if she gave him any sort of pity at all. So she resolved to just let him try to figure out how to get food on his own unless he asked for help.

like that will ever happen! oops I thought that "aloud"

like what will ever happen Granger?

Nothing Malfoy how is your food coming along...oh wait you don't have any sorry!

Draco did not answer her, only scowled and went back to his thoughts. It was about ten minutes later that he spoke again; he said the most unexpected thing that, at the time, Hermione could you help me with this whole food thing? I'm starving," he asked, crest fallen.

"Sure" she said with a little hesitation, "all you have to do is think really hard about what you want and be specific about it. It is like the room of requirement, if you want something all you have to do is think hard about it and that is how the room is."

He did as she said and a full meal appeared before him. He instantly started eating she didn't even think Ron had ever eaten that fast; and that was saying something. Then he said something Hermione never thought he would say even at his deathbed.

Thanks Granger.

"your welcome" she responded, shocked.

True he did not say it out loud but at least he thanked her for helping him.

"So Malfoy what kind of stuff do you do over the summer at your manor?" Hermione asked, trying to make idle chit chat.

He looked at her with his mouth full of food and she got his point.

We can thought speak if that is easier for you

Well thanks Granger did not know that you cared so much. But as for your question...why do you want to know?

Just making conversation. I just sit at home and read and do my work until I go to the Borrow to spend time with Harry and Ron. How about you?

Nothing much I just do my work and then lay around all day.

Oh no offense but you have a very boring summer life!

If only you knew Granger.

What is that supposed to mean?

Nothing but I am tired now so how do you get a bed in this place?

Same way as the food as far as I can tell

Hermione figured she would drop the subject before he got mad at her again. Draco concentrated for a while and a bed appeared.

Night Granger

Yeah... Night

Watching him crawl into his bed before he took off his shirt at least told Hermione where the scars were. Maybe she would ask about that in the morning...until then she was tired too so she conjured a bed. Before she fell asleep she saw a flash of Draco's dream and it was enough to keep her up all night in fear.


	5. Fluttering Stomach

Hermione stayed up all night thinking about what she had seen from Malfoy's dream.

How could he sleep through that? All I had seen was the beginning of it and that was enough to keep me from even closing my eyes yet he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, except for an occasional change in sleeping position. Now that I think about it this is the most relaxed I that have ever seen him. He actually looked pleasant when he was asleep and his good looks became more prominent. He may be the Slytherin sex god when he was awake but I am sure none of the girls he has had ever got the privilege of seeing him like this, if they had they never would have been dismissed so easily.

I can't believe I just thought that! she thought completely "aloud."

Thought what Granger came the reply she was not expecting

"Nothing Malfoy and just because I aloud you the privilege of being in my mind last night does not mean that applies to now! SO STAY OUT!" Hermione screamed at him in annoyance.

"Damn Granger no need to get your knickers in a twist! I was only curious!" he replied.

Hermione couldn't believe she had thought him good looking; well he was but his mouth definitely ruined that image! But before she could say anything back she remembered his dream and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Malfoy how do you sleep at night?" she asked tentatively.

"What do you mean how do I sleep at night, I believe I sleep the same as anyone else," he responded, confused.

"You did not let me finish what I meant was how do you sleep when you have such horrible dreams? I caught sight of one of them..." she said before being cut off.

"YOU WERE SPYING INTO MY DREAMS!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? AND YOU TELL ME TO STAY OUT OF YOUR HEAD! WELL YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MINE IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU!" he yelled angrily.

With that he turned to leave and Hermione saw his back and could not hold in her gasp. Draco turned back sharply with the most terrifying expression she had ever seen on his face, but that was nothing compared to the scars she saw on his back and the fresh gash that was still partially bleeding.

"M.....Malfoy what happened to you?" she asked shocked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS GRANGER SO BACK OFF!" he yelled in warning.

What Hermione said next was probably the stupidest thing she could have said but she found herself saying it anyway..

"If your father does this to you why the hell do you follow him then. Especially when the only reason he does it is because you are second in the class and not first!"

Draco walked towards Hermione and for the first time since they had met she was actually afraid he would hurt her. When he reached her she thought for sure he would hit her but instead he pushed past her to grab his shirt and then stormed off.

Draco didn't care where he was going as long as he got away from her. As he walked his thoughts consumed him and he didn't even care that his mental walls were not up.

Can you believe her, thinking that she knows everything! Well she doesn't I have never and will never follow my father or Voldemort! My father is a hypocrite! He teaches me all my life that we are above half bloods and mudbloods but he works for a half-blood! I will never demean myself to working for someone who is beneath me. Never will I work for that foul snake! EVER!

Thanks for the news flash Malfoy! But if that is the case why do you always glorify your father, who I might add is a known deatheater?

I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY HEAD MUDBLOOD!

Guess you know how it feels now huh Malfoy? I am just curious Malfoy and I am not going to tell anyone if we ever get out of here

It is none of your business! And I would never believe you I know you would tell Potter and Weasley right away!

I would not and even if I did they would be happy to know that the one person they were dreading joining Voldemort's side was actually against him even if you are not on our side.

"You were dreading me becoming a deatheater?" Draco said as he came up behind Hermione.

She jumped in surprise before answering, "Well yeah you are a lot more powerful than your father and if you turned to their side we would have a hard time winning! All though you are still not as powerful as Harry and not as smart as me!"

Hah she had to cover up for the compliment she gave me.

"So I'm powerful huh? Well thanks for the compliment Granger!" Draco said tauntingly.

He should have known she would not let her curiosity about his scars go so easily though.

"So how did he give you those, I mean I would assume you would fight back?" she asked annoyingly.

"Arg are you ever going to drop this subject?" he asked in frustration.

"Not until I get my answers and you let me take care of that fresh one.....NO," she replied smugly.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's a rough subject for me," he stated sheepishly.

"You told me about your sister thought wasn't that a hard subject also?" she asked perplexed.

"Yeah but I regret telling you that now and besides you already know that my father gave them to me and why so what else is there to tell?" he inquired.

"Fine then but at least let me help you with the other one, you can't tell me it doesn't hurt!" she demanded.

Well what else could he do, it did hurt and she would not let the subject drop until he gave in. Draco did not reply, he just took off his shirt and laid stomach down on his bed. It took about a minute but he soon felt her climb on to the bed next to him. What she did next though neither expected. She straddled his back! As she worked on Draco's gash he tried not to think about the pain.....and the unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach.


	6. Annoying Little Butterflies

Hermione couldn't believe she had straddled Malfoy's back. It was too late to take it back now so she had to finish bandaging the wound and when she was done she didn't want to move.

What the hell is wrong with me? 

Well I don't know your theory but would say it has something to do with your secret admiration for my devilishly good looks

"Malfoy I thought I told you to stay out of my brain. Now I know why not even your Slytherin girls can stand to be with you more than once, you can't ever seem to keep your thoughts to your self," she stated in anger and embarrassment.

"If that is the way you want it Granger then that is the way it is going to be," he exclaimed angrily.

With that he pushed Hermione off his back and stormed off.

Why did I have to say that?

Three weeks later the situation had not improved. Neither of them talked to the other unless it is off great importance, shortly meaning they had not said a single word to one another for the entire three weeks. Draco actually found himself missing human contact and conversation even though the only person to talk to was Hermione; however he was resolved not to make the first move.

I am seriously started to get bored with living in this hell hole. I can make anything I want appear but what is the point when it all gets boring after a day or two. Magic is no fun when it is so easy to do?

Each of them "made" their own bathrooms so they would have even less interaction with each other and would skip any embarrassing moments that would most likely have ensued if we shared a bathroom like they did when sharing a common room.

All of this silence and boredom gave Draco time to analyze the feeling in his stomach when Hermione had first climbed on him.

I have never felt that before and definitely haven't since. It was like butterflies, as gay as that sounds coming from me, and it was not the best feeling in the world. Why the hell am I thinking of Granger at a time like this? I should be thinking of a way out. Speaking of the Mudblood from hell where is she? She never goes wandering around without a purpose and well there isn't a purpose for her to wander.

That was when Draco realized someone was screaming. He started to get up but stopped short.

Why the hell should I care what happens to the Mudblood I already know how to survive in here, I don't need her.

Draco told himself this over and over, but Hermione just had to get the better of him.

Malfoy HELP!!!!!!!!!!! I'm stuck, please help.....

Damn Gryffindor, where the hell are you?

I don't know I just started walking and I ended up here.

Well that helps so much Granger thank you. Now what exactly is your problem and why do you think I could or even would help you out?

I fell in a hole and I don't know why you would help me but I am asking you to. Please.

Damn you Granger. Fine about how many steps did you walk before falling in?

I don't know about two hundred. Why is there is a hole in here anyway? It is so impractical!

Count on Granger to kick in to smart mode about a stupid hole. Though I have to agree it was really strange. Why is there a hole in a place where nobody lives? And who put it there?

Draco pondered this as he walked to find Hermione. She was no longer speaking but the dull humming in him brain told him she was pretty scared right about now. He finally found her about fifteen minutes later barely holding on the side of the hole.

"Thank God! I though you weren't going to come," she cried as she saw him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Granger," he stated sarcastically, "Give me your hand."

Hermione slowly reached up and Draco grabbed her hand. He pulled her up almost effortlessly and wondered how the hell she could be so light. As soon as her feet touched ground she threw her arms around Draco's neck and held on as if her life depended on it and he realized she was crying.

You know Granger I may have saved your life but it is no reason to get all close and emotional on me.

"I.....I ju.....just thought I was going to d.....die. Thank you for saving me I know you didn't have to," she said through her tears; all the while holding on to Draco.

He finally peeled her off and as soon as she let go she nearly fell back in the hole. Draco didn't wait for her to cling to him again, he just hoisted her in to him arms and began walking to back to camp; camp being what he call where they were sleeping. He couldn't help but notice she was still crying in his arms and had a pretty firm hold on his neck but that was not what was most alarming...those stupid butterflies were back and definitely more noticeable and annoying than before.


	7. Life Without Them

Hi all!!! I know it has been like forever since I last updated so here is a new chapter. I have decided to switch from their POV to a narrator's POV. So I hope you like it.  
  
Draco carried Hermione all the way back to camp. Hermione did not notice how far they had gotten until Draco sat her on her bed. Slowly she let go of him and looked up. He quickly backed away from her and sat on his own bed.  
  
He really doesn't like touching Muggle-borns does he  
  
Does everything have to be about you Granger?   
  
Hermione's nerves may be frazzled but she was still pissed off at Malfoy, especially because he said that in an angry tone. She could not keep herself from retorting, "Malfoy don't even be pissed at me! I have a perfectly good reason to think what I do. You hate everything about me."  
  
While she said this Draco just turned his back to concentrate on his own thoughts careful to put up shields.  
  
Every time I touch Herm...Granger I get all fluttery. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't get fluttery about anything, hell I never even used the word fluttery until now. Something is going on there is no way these feelings are real, it has to be the room!   
  
That decided Draco lay down to take a nap unaware of Hermione's thoughts in the other bed.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?? I can dismiss one instance of butterflies in my stomach but twice!!! And why the hell did he actually help me anyway? I would think he would be happy to have me dead and gone, even if he is not going to be a deatheater like he says. God this room is starting to have an effect on me.  
  
She too decided a nap was a good idea and quickly fell asleep thanks to her. Neither of them knew the toll their disappearances had on their friends and families at home.  
  
"So there's no new news Dumbledore? No sightings at all?" McGonagall asked the Head Master of Hogwarts.  
  
Before he would answer Harry spoke up, "Hermione would not just run off!! She has been taken somewhere...kidnapped. They probably have her locked up somewhere!"  
  
"Harry...there is no evidence that she was forced to go anywhere and the alarms would have gone off if the Imperious Curse had been used. She had to go willingly, there is no other explanation," Dumbledore calmly told the young man.  
  
After three weeks of discouragement Harry and Ron finally gave in. Hermione was gone and there was no trace of her. As well Malfoy was missing too which meant she was most likely with him. All they could wonder was where she was and why she would go anywhere with Malfoy...a future Deatheater.  
  
"You two should head to your next class you can't let your grades drop if you want to get a good job after school." McGonagall said to them, kindly.  
  
Truth was they were all missing Hermione. She was the best student in the school and without her everything seemed meaningless. McGonagall felt that no one was even listening to her in class, hell she even missed Malfoy's stupid comments in class. As well Snape was missing having someone in his class that could challenge his teaching and intellect. He knew why Malfoy picked fights with her so much it was refreshing to have an actual intelligent conversation with someone for a change.  
  
Everything was wrong without Hermione and even Dumbledore was wondering how they could win the war without her. 


	8. Wounds and Kisses

Hi everyone!!! I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have some time off right now so I can write. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Hermione was having the worst nightmare of her life when she felt like she was in an earthquake. Quickly she woke up to realize Draco was on her bed, shaking her awake while yelling her name. He stopped when he realized she was awake.  
  
"Well it is about damn time you woke up Granger! I have been trying to wake you for the past five minutes; you woke me up with all of your screaming. I almost thought you were dieing, you sounded that bad. What the hell were you dreaming about?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione thought about that question for a minute when she realized she had no clue what she was dreaming about. She looked up at Draco and realized he was not going to go away with out an answer.  
  
"I don't remember what I was dreaming about, OK? Are you happy now?" she asked, maliciously as she went to sit up.  
  
The second she was half way to sitting up she fell back in pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she found it hard to breath.  
  
"What the hell is wrong now?" Draco asked her, genuinely concerned.  
  
Hermione groaned as she put her hand to her stomach; as she pulled it back her palm was covered in blood. Draco pulled back the covers to show blood covering her entire stomach. Without even asking he carefully lifted her shirt and spanning the width of her stomach was a gash.  
  
"Where did that come from? I haven't been anywhere." Hermione asked through her pain. Draco did not answer her but he thought he knew where it came from, though he did not know how it was possible.  
  
"Lay down Granger and I'll see what I can do about this," he said then noticed her skeptical look, "I wont hurt you I promise, OK?"  
  
Hermione decided to trust him and lay back down. Draco tried to will it away by using the room's power to give him what he wanted but for some reason it didn't work like it had when Hermione had healed him. He next tried to use his own power, without a wand, but that didn't work either.  
  
"You're going to have to do this the muggle way Malfoy, I don't think magic is going to work." Hermione stated, "Besides every time you try magic it hurts even more."  
  
"Well in case you haven't guessed I don't exactly know the "muggle way" to heal things Granger, so I guess you will have to do it yourself." Draco stated frustratingly.  
  
"I can't do it myself Malfoy or I would but I can talk you through it, if you'll listen to everything I say and do it correctly," was her only reply and she continued when she received a nod from Draco," Ok, first you have to clean the blood away so you can see the wound better, just wish for a first aid kit so you can have all of your supplies on hand."  
  
Draco did as she said and following her instructions he managed to get her wound cleaned up and bandaged. By the time he was done Hermione was so exhausted from pain she fell asleep and Draco stayed up to think.  
  
How is it possible that this could happen? This was meant for me not her, God what is my father thinking? Maybe he didn't mean for this to happen, she could have accidentally taken on the dream herself...she really doesn't know how to control her telepathy yet. Damn why the hell does she have to spy into my dreams intentionally or not!  
  
Slowly he too went back to sleep only this time he was plagued by the nightmares and pain his father sent for him.  
  
"Dumbledore, I want to know where my son is and I want to know NOW! You can not keep giving me these bullshit stories about not knowing where he is, you should know everything that goes on in this school, however, if you are getting too old for the job then I think I need to have a talk with the Governors about letting you go." Lucius Malfoy yelled at the Headmaster.  
  
"Do what you think is right Lucius but I can not tell you where your son is because I don't know. Perhaps he ran away with Ms. Granger and does not want to be found," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Lucius was now irate," My son would never run off with a mu...girl like that. Believe me I will be having a talk with the Governors about your inability to keep track of the students under your watch. Good day to you."  
  
Dumbledore watched Lucius until he left the office. The truth was he didn't have any idea where either student was and he was worried about their safety. He tried to keep up his usual manner around the students, especially Harry and Ron but he could not help but feel that it was hopeless the head boy and girl were lost.  
  
"Albus I believe we have a...Albus are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked when she saw the Headmaster's troubled expression.  
  
"Yes Minerva I am fine. What is it you were saying?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, well I think we may have a problem. Not only did Lucius Malfoy walk out of here but the Grangers wish to have a talk. I fear they too believe we had something to do with the disappearance of their daughter. What should I tell them?" she inquired.  
  
"Find a way for them to get here and I will meet with them, if anything I believe Harry and Ron should talk with them, it might help calm them down." Dumbledore said with finality.  
  
McGonagall excused herself from the room and headed towards the owlry to send a letter, hoping the Headmaster knew what he was doing.  
  
When Hermione woke up she noticed Draco was nowhere to be seen. She was terribly thirsty but for some reason the room wasn't working the way it should have, the harder she tried to wish for a glass of water the harder it was to connect to her magic.  
  
Malfoy...Malfoy where are you?  
  
I'm walking around...what do you want?  
  
I'm thirsty and I cant seem to wish up a drink, I need you to come back and get me a glass of water from the sink.  
  
Get it yourself Granger I am busy!  
  
You idiot, I can't! Are you that dense or do you just not want to help me?  
  
I just don't want to help you. Besides I am doing something important here so you will just have to wait.  
  
Hermione could not help her curiosity what are you doing Malfoy? I thought you said you were just walking around.  
  
Do you have to be so damn annoying Granger?! I am trying to figure out why the room is not working properly, so sit tight and I will get you a glass of water when I get back.  
  
Hermione stayed quiet and she felt when Draco put up mind blocks so she couldn't talk to him anymore. Ten minutes went by and she was getting way too thirsty. Finally she decided to get it herself. Carefully she managed to turn herself around so that her legs were dangling off of the bed and she scooted forward until she could feel the ground underneath her feet. Now came the hard part...actually standing up. When she gave the final push and was up on her feet she braced herself for the pain but was surprised when there was none. Just to test herself she jumped up a couple of times and that is how Draco found her.  
  
"Feeling better then are you? I thought you would seeing as I managed to fix this place," he said from his bed. Hermione quickly stopped jumping and turned to face him, "How did you manage to fix the room? And what was wrong with it in the first place?"  
  
"Well actually I just wandered around looking for anything when that chick showed up again. I told her what was wrong and she fixed the place," he replied, like it was obvious.  
  
"You saw her!!! And you didn't even bother to ask her anything like, I don't know, HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!" she screamed back at him.  
  
"Chill Granger, of course I asked but she just vanished. God do you really think I am that stupid?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head and realized she was over reacting. Draco looked at her kind of funny and slowly walked over to her. Once again he lifted her shirt without asking and noticed there wasn't even a scar where the gash had been. Instantly Hermione pulled her shirt back down and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!? You can't just walk over and lift my shi..."  
  
Hermione never got the chance to finish that sentence because before she could Draco shut her up with a kiss. 


	9. Dreams and Potty Breaks

Well I am definitely in a writing mood because I am getting these up pretty fast. I don't think you are gonna like what I did with this and I didn't intend for it to happen this way but I like it. Hope you do too. As well having the asterisks isn't working anymore so thought will be surrounded in apostrophes.  
  
Quickly the kiss became heated and Draco moved his hands to Hermione's waist and lifted her on to the bed, taking a standing position between her legs. Draco slowly and seductively kissed down her neck and Hermione moaned when he slipped a hand under her shirt to cup her breast.  
  
Hermione grabbed the bottom of Draco's shirt and lifted it over his head before he pushed her back to lie on the bed and he soon followed. He moved his hand from her chest, to much protest, but began moving down her stomach as he continued to ravage her mouth with his tongue. His hand was getting closer to its destination and Hermione's back was arched in anticipation...  
  
With a gasp Hermione woke and sat up quickly, a bad idea because instantly she convulsed in pain and fell back, gasping for air. She was still wounded and extremely confused about it but she soon realized she must have fallen asleep while waiting for Draco to return to get her a drink. When the pain finally subsided she thought about her dream and couldn't help but turn bright red. She had never had a dream like that before and definitely never had a dream where she could actually feel what was going on. (do you hate me?)  
  
She could really use that cup of water now but she wasn't prepared to mentally contact Draco, let alone actually see him. Thinking about telepathy suddenly made her freak.  
  
'God I hope he didn't see any of that!'  
  
'See what Granger? By the way are you still thirsty'  
  
Hermione looked over and noticed the Draco was actually in his own bed and by the looks of it had been for a while. Hermione looked away and swallowed down the lump in her throat and noticed he didn't seem to know anything. When she looked back up Draco was right next to her with a glass of water. She tried to keep from blushing at his close proximity and tried to sit up but found it hard. Finally Draco put the glass down and gently grabbed her arm and put one hand on her hip and moved her into a sitting position.  
  
"How is the battle wound then Granger? Still hurting?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Do you have to sit here?" she asked in return.  
  
"Fine!! I'll move then geeze," he stated as he walked to his own bed, "by the way next time you have a wet dream can you not moan in your sleep? You woke me up."  
  
Draco smirked at the expression and the scarlet color on her face and could not help but continue, "and try not to moan my name like that ever again, even in sleep; that was a little disturbing. Though being in the dreams of the most unattainable girl in Hogwarts does boost the ego. What was I doing to you anyway? Cause you were obviously enjoying it."  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Fuck you!"  
  
"Obviously in your dreams Hermione," he countered as he lay down.  
  
Hermione was getting totally pissed off; nothing she did or said really fazed him...except anything having to do with his sister or his scars.  
  
Draco saw how pissed she was and he loved it, "So how good was I in the dream anyway? I really want to know cause from the way you sounded it was good."  
  
Hermione gave him a cold glare, "Better than you could ever be in real life asshole," and she turned her back on him slowly and lay down to sleep.  
  
'Believe what you want to Hermione but I am that good'  
  
"Professor what exactly is this about? Is it about Hermione, have you found out where she is?" Harry asked the Headmaster insistently.  
  
"Yes I believe I do know where she is but if I am correct then there is nothing we can do to retrieve her or Mr. Malfoy. I believe they are in another dimension of sorts, one in which we cannot enter. An unnamed goddess runs this dimension and her sole purpose is to get people together, much like Cupid. She does this, however, by locking two people in a room and they cannot leave until they realize they have feelings for each other but if they do not make it out in a year they will be stuck in there forever." Dumbledore finally finished explaining.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and knew they would never again see Hermione.  
  
"But Dumbledore if she really is in there then we are never going to see her again. Why can't we enter this room?" Ron asked desperately.  
  
"I am saddened about this too Ron but it takes a lot of power to tap into other dimensions and I nor no one else in the magical community has that kind of power. There is nothing we can do." Dumbledore answered and motioned to the door.  
  
Both boys exited the office and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Neither one of them could fully process the information that they would probably never see their friend again.  
  
Ron finally cracked under the silence, "Damn it Harry, why the hell was it Hermione? I mean he had so much going for her here and I am going to miss her."  
  
"I know Ron, I miss her too and I wish there was something I could do but there isn't. We just have to stay calm and hope that Hermione is smart enough and powerful enough to get out of there." Harry reassured his friend.  
  
Ron looked at his friend, totally depressed, "But I never even told her how I really feel about her and now she is stuck somewhere with the Slytherin Sex god and the only way she can escape is to fall for him. What girl in this school doesn't dream about Malfoy? Even Ginny has dreams about him at times."  
  
"I think you are wrong...wait Ginny dreams about him, but she's mine! Never mind I am sure Hermione doesn't dream about Malfoy so don't worry and when she gets back you can tell her." Harry replied.  
  
The boys entered the common room and headed to the dorms to sleep. They both fell asleep fast but each had troubled dreams.  
  
The next time Hermione woke up she didn't realize why at first. A sharp pain in her stomach reminded her that she had to pee...BAD. There was just one problem with this; she couldn't get up on her own. She didn't have much time to debate with herself so she just made up her mind.  
  
'MALFOY!!!! Please wake up, please!!!'  
  
'God Granger what the hell do you want now, I was sleeping you know'  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," she said aloud.  
  
Draco turned over and looked at her and actually smiled. She looked like a lost child and he knew she did not really want his help but she couldn't do it herself. Sleepily he got out of bed and sauntered over to her.  
  
"Come on Granger lets get you to the john," he stated.  
  
He slowly moved her closer to the edge of the bed and he noticed when she gasped in pain.  
  
'Ok Hermione you are going to have to work with me here cause if I do it by myself it will hurt you more. Just think past the pain and you should be good...think about how bad you have to pee.'  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Draco continued to maneuver Hermione to get her off the bed and she helped as much as she could. Draco had to laugh at what he heard running through her mind though. 'Gotta Pee, Gotta Pee, Gotta Pee'  
  
Finally they got her off the bed and on her feet. Draco let go of her arms and she managed stand on her own. Hermione slowly turned around to face the direction the bathroom was in and took a shaky step...and managed to stay on her feet. She began the slow trek to the bathroom and realized Draco was walking a few steps behind her incase she fell.  
  
It took a grand total of twenty minutes for Hermione to go to the bathroom, starting when she asked Draco for help. It took her about three to sit down without killing herself and she was so not asking for help with that. She made it back to her bed and Draco had to help her into bed. They tried to sit her on it but that put too much pressure on her wound and it hurt her so much she started crying. Without warning Draco picked her up, bridal style, and gently placed her on the bed before she could cry out in pain.  
  
Soon they were both in bed and trying to sleep again but for Hermione it was hard. Her whole body was on fire from pain and she couldn't help but cry it hurt so much. Suddenly the blankets were lifted and another body lay on Hermione's bed. Draco gently wiped away Hermione's tears. He pulled her closer to him and lay his hand on her stomach and didn't move it when she flinched in pain.  
  
'Do you trust me Hermione?'  
  
She looked up at him but didn't answer. Suddenly she felt tingly all over but especially in her tummy. The feeling was getting was intense and unconsciously she arched her back and had to gasp for breath. When she finally came down from her high she looked up at Draco and noted the exhaustion in his eyes.  
  
"What was that?" she asked perplexed.  
  
Draco fully lay down before answering, "I used magic to heal your wound, sort of. Instead of using a spell to do it I merged our powers together for a short time and the combined power managed to heal you. I used to do it with my mother when she would heal me. Takes a lot of energy from the healer though"  
  
"Ok why did I react that way? I don't even know what that reaction was," she asked.  
  
Draco smirked at her and she knew it was something she would not like to hear.  
  
Finally he answered, "Well everyone reacts differently to this, me I go into fits of gig...laughing and my mom gets a little drunk. You, however, are interesting. You really don't know what that was do you?" he asked. She shook her head and he continued, "That Hermione was an orgasm...your first I assume."  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "WHAT?" 


	10. Getting Along

Well here we go with the next chapter...hope you like. As always anything surrounded by ' is thought. I understand why some of you thought the last chapter was weird cause believe me I thought so too but that is just what came out...I didn't even intend for it to go that way but my fingers typing had thoughts of their own. Well enjoy.  
  
"You...bastard!" Hermione screamed as she pushed him off the bed roughly.  
  
Draco landed with a reverberating thud and a lot of cursing.  
  
"Damn it Granger it's not like it was my fault! I didn't know you would react that way! I healed you besides you should be grateful," Draco yelled from the floor. Suddenly his tone changed from anger to whining, "Hermione...help me up, I'm tired. Please I did heal you and it took a lot out of me."  
  
Hermione paused from her internal ranting, Draco was whining...and he called her by her first name!!! This was definitely something she was not used to dealing with. Slowly she looked over the side of the bed to see Draco looking up at her with huge puppy dog eyes. She swallowed hard and gave him the coldest glare she could manage...but she was bending to the lost puppy look. As well she could see his exhaustion in his eyes, the magic had taken a lot out of him.  
  
"Fine! I'll help you up but you are going to your bed, understood?" she demanded.  
  
"But Hermione! It's too far, please," he begged.  
  
"ARRG!! You are the most annoying person I have ever met!" she raged.  
  
She reached down and helped Draco get to his feet and from there he fell into Hermione's bed, with out actually gaining permission. As soon as he was settled in he got a huge smirk on his face. Hermione scooted over so they weren't touching and looked at his face.  
  
"What the hell are you smirking about now?!" she yelled.  
  
Draco looked at her and almost laughed, "Its just you left out something, you said I was the most annoying person you ever met...am I annoying in your dreams too?"  
  
Hermione slapped him on his arm and glared at him, which just caused him to finally burst out laughing. Hermione stared at him incredulously, he was making fun of her...and he was actually laughing not just snickering. Well they say laughter is contagious and pretty soon Hermione was laughing too and the two of them were actually having a good time...till Hermione noticed.  
  
"Are we actually having a friendly moment Dr...Malfoy?" she asked tentatively  
  
Draco stopped laughing and looked at her. Suddenly the whole place was silent and both of them were extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Draco was the first to speak, "So...how did you enjoy your first orgasm then Hermione?"  
  
Hermione blushed profusely and didn't answer, only hid her face. Draco enjoyed making her uncomfortable and she was definitely uncomfortable now. Without warning Draco reached over and gently grabbed her chin, making her look him in the eye.  
  
"You know Hermione it's nothing to be ashamed of and perfectly healthy. So seriously did you enjoy it?" he nearly whispered.  
  
She nodded and Draco smiled at her. For some reason he really wanted to make sure she was Ok with what happened, no matter how unSlytherin that was.  
  
'God this place is getting to me; I actually want Her...Granger to be happy. I need to get out of here.'  
  
'It's really that bad being stuck with me?'  
  
Draco hadn't noticed the absence of walls in his mind, which was odd. Once he put up walls they didn't come down till he wanted them to or...he was completely at ease and comfortable. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt Hermione move even further away from him. What scared him the most was he actually cared that she felt bad. He sighed and decided to do what he felt was right, at least here no one was around to ridicule him or tell him what to do.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, and believe me that is not something very many people hear from me. No it's not bad being stuck with you, in fact this is more entertaining then anything that would be going on at home. Of course we are missing classes and we will probably fail this year and never graduate but it is still fun hanging out with you," he admitted.  
  
Hermione's face fell at the mention of her missing school but it was good hearing what Draco said. She completely lay down and relaxed, actually relaxed because of something Draco said.  
  
'Thank you Draco.'  
  
'Your welcome Hermione.'  
  
"Mr. Potter can you please pay attention to the lesson?! I understand you are going through a tough time right now but if you don't stop daydreaming in my class I will have to take further disciplinary actions. Ten points from Gryffindor," professor McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry professor, it wont happen again," was Harry's reply. Ron looked over at his best friend and gave him a small smile of sympathy. They had both been spaced out but McGonagall had only caught Harry. Both were finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than their friend's absence and because of it their grades were plummeting. As well it was majorly stressing them out; the other day Harry had yelled back at Snape...in front of the entire Great Hall!!!  
  
McGonagall suddenly stood back in front of Harry, "Mr. Potter you and Mr. Weasley are to report to Dumbledore's office immediately after class."  
  
Harry nodded at her and then looked at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders; neither knew what this was about. As soon as class ended they walked in the direction of the Headmaster's office only to be stopped by Pansy, the new leader of the Slytherin idiots since Draco disappeared.  
  
"What do you want Parkinslut? We have to get to Dumbledore's office," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Aw another meeting about your lost Mudblood? Poor little boys lost with out their free piece of ass," she cooed annoyingly.  
  
The boys ignored her as they walked away. Had it been Draco saying those things they would have attacked him but Pansy was neither as vicious nor as annoying as him so she was a poor substitute. The finally reached the entrance to the office and said the password, fizzing whizbees, and waited until they reached the top of the stairs. Before they could knock Dumbledore invited them in and they sat down in two chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"Professor, what exactly is this about?" Ron asked first.  
  
"Well I managed to contact the goddess the runs the dimension we were discussing and she has confirmed that Hermione and Mr. Malfoy are in fact there. She refuses to let them go however and I don't believe anything is going to change her mind. She tells me that they are fine and she has high hopes that they will make it out of the room. Now before you start talking I know you don't want to hear anything about them actually getting along but look at it as a good thing, Hermione is fine and hopefully she will make it out." Dumbledore finished.  
  
The boys stayed quiet neither knew what to say. They knew Dumbledore was right, they should be happy their friend was OK but they still hated Draco. Dumbledore excused them and they walked down to lunch. All either of them could think was there was a chance their best friend could be falling for their worst enemy.   
  
Hermione was the first to wake up and was extremely surprised to find herself cradled in Draco's arms. She was about to move but realized she was comfortable where she was and she felt safe for the first time since...well since Voldemort came back. She felt like nothing could touch her as long as she was in his safe arms. She got brave and snuggled deeper into him but stilled when she felt Draco stir in his sleep but he did not wake and she relaxed.  
  
She didn't go back to sleep but she wasn't really awake either. She was just...there. It was about an hour later when Draco woke up and Hermione knew the second that he did but he hadn't moved. It took Hermione a moment to realize she had felt the change in Draco thought process and that is what alerted her to his awakening.  
  
'Morning'  
  
'We don't know that it's morning.'  
  
'God Hermione do you have to analyze everything, it was just an expression. You know this is the first time I've woken up in a bed with a woman and there was no sex involved.'  
  
'You have the most random thoughts Draco...How many girls have you been in bed with?'  
  
'laugh Not as many as people rumor. On total I would say fifteen. Why do you ask Mione? Jealous?'  
  
'NO!! And fifteen is a lot...but less than is rumored. So what are we going to do about this no magic problem?'  
  
'I have no idea but I hope we can fix it...wait a minute we did magic last night, all we had to do was combine our magic together maybe it will work again.'  
  
Hermione sat up in bed, "But if that is the truth, then what is to stop us from over riding the magic keeping us here?"  
  
They both looked at each other and it was settled...they were gonna try and get themselves out of there. 


	11. Escape Attempts

Well hi there!!! I am back and ready to write another chapter so here goes...hope you like it.  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Truthfully...I have no idea! I mean we managed to break through the no magic thing by combining our powers but the spell holding us here has got to be very strong and I don't know if we have that kind of power," she answered.  
  
'Thanks that helped ever so much'  
  
Hermione looked up and glared at Draco and he smirked back at her. They finally reached their destination and both sat down without saying a word. They were both nervous about combining their powers again...especially Hermione. Before they began she had to clarify something.  
  
'Malfoy...before was that the effects of sharing magic or the spell you did?'  
  
Draco smiled at her ' the spell...and before you start thinking I am lying just trust me OK?'  
  
She nodded and put her hands out in front of her, palms facing Draco. Draco followed suit touching her hands with his. Hermione gave him a nervous glance before they both began concentrating on their power and the power of each other. They both could feel the magic around them and both were in awe at how powerful they were together. Suddenly Hermione felt herself moving backwards due to the force but Draco quickly interlaced their fingers and held on tight to her.  
  
'Draco I don't think I can hold this kind of power much longer'  
  
Draco opened his eyes to look at her 'I know but we have to or we will never get out of here...Hermione look at me and concentrate!'  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him and suddenly she found herself lost in his eyes; if at all possible their power grew. Suddenly they were both glowing and the room seemed to be bathed in light. The power was getting to be too much for both of them and they were at the brink of letting go when everything went black.  
  
"Albus, do you think there is any chance of Hermione and Mr. Malfoy making it out of that room? You said yourself this Goddess isn't going to let them go and, lets face it, those two are the worst enemies this school has seen since James and Severus went here," Minerva McGonagall asked the Headmaster.  
  
"I am not sure of anything right now Minerva, anything is possible. As for the goddess it is true she will not let them go but she put them there for a reason...she never uses this tactic if she does not believe one hundred percent that the two people will make it out on their own. She believes Hermione and Draco already have feelings for each other and they just need to express them," Dumbledore answered her.  
  
McGonagall could tell he too believed they had feelings for each other from the way he talked about the whole situation and she began to worry more.  
  
"Albus you are not doing everything you can in your power to get them out are you? You want them to be there...but what about this no magic rule that has been placed there? How will they survive?" she asked insistently.  
  
"Have faith in their abilities Minerva, they are the two top students at this school not to mention in Hogwart's History. Now you should get to bed, as should I. Good night Minerva."  
  
"Good night Albus."  
  
While McGonagall walked back to her chambers she couldn't help but think of her favorite student. It was true that Hermione was the top student ever in Hogwart's history but even she had her limits not to mention she was stuck with Draco Malfoy, the person she hated above all. Still she understood Dumbledore's beliefs...she too had seen things I the eyes of those two that revealed more then even they knew. She just hoped they were safe.  
  
"She's gonna die in there! That is all there is to it, there is no way she will ever fall for that Slytherin wanker and they can't get out. We are never going to see Hermione ever again! A...and I...I am going to miss her!" Ginny Weasley barely yelled before breaking down in tears in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry softly stroked her hair and looked to Ron for support; Ron however just shrugged.  
  
Harry sighed, "Gin stop crying, ok? I am sure Hermione is fine right now and trying to figure a way out. As for Malfoy I could care less if he ever made it out but you have to see it from a different perspective. If Hermione does fall for Malfoy...however unlikely that is...she will get out and be safe and we will see her again. Some how I am sure she will get back to us, now I think you could use some rest, K?"  
  
Ginny nodded and broke away from Harry's embrace. The boys watched as she trudged slowly up the stairs and into her dorm.  
  
"Sorry to say Harry but I actually agree with my sister...there is no way Hermione would ever fall for Malfoy, ever! It isn't possible." Ron stated, frustrated.  
  
"Ron...I know you don't want to think of that as a possibility, I mean who would want to think about the person they love falling for his worst enemy but still you have to consider it...it may be the only way Hermione will ever get out," Harry said sympathetically.  
  
Ron nodded and the boys walked to their dorms, deciding to take the advice Harry had offered to Ginny. Ron found it hard to sleep, however, and when he did he dreamed of Hermione falling for Malfoy.  
  
Hermione woke when she heard a groan of pain coming from somewhere near her. She opened her eyes but shut them instantly when pain shot through them because of the sunlight.  
  
'SUNLIGHT!!!! Draco there is sunlight!'  
  
'Yeah no kidding! I could have told you that. Too bad this is no where I have seen before.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Open your eyes and have a look around.'  
  
Hermione opened here eyes again and looked up at the sky. Slowly she sat up and grimaced in pain when her sore muscles contracted. When she was fully sitting up she looked at her surroundings and found herself in a forest. She looked at Draco confused but he only shrugged. Some how they had managed to get to a forest but they should have landed back where they had originally entered.  
  
"What is going on? Did we manage to make it back to Hogwarts? Maybe this is the Forbidden Forest! All we have to do is walk back to the castle," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so, this forest isn't dense enough to be the Forbidden Forest. We are definitely somewhere else but it beats being in that room! We can do magic now and try to alert someone to our location," Draco offered.  
  
Without warning Hermione raised her hand, "Wingardium Leviosa!"...nothing happened!  
  
Before either of them could speak the Goddess appeared, "Not bad for two teenagers...of course you didn't actually manage to get anywhere and I just changed the appearance of the room to throw you off. Too bad for you but that was the best attempt I have ever seen."  
  
Hermione was getting pissed off, "You stupid bitch!!! What gives you the right to lock us in here like we are animals for your amusement?!! You better let us out now!"  
  
Draco stared at Hermione like he had never seen her before. The Goddess however just laughed.  
  
"Let you out or what? You don't have power enough to hurt me and even if I wanted to I couldn't let you out. You see it is up to you to get yourselves out, I only have power enough to get you in...Sorry."  
  
Hermione lost her adrenaline and merely stared at her.  
  
Finally Draco had to ask, "If you don't have the power to get us out then how in the hell do you expect us to manage it? We already gave it all we had and believe me I feel like I was hit by a stampede of Manticores."  
  
"You have to find the answer in each other...until you do you are stuck here and as it is you only have a little under a year to manage it. I wish you the best of luck and before I go..." she waved her hand and the place was the way it was before, "As well the magic should work again...I say you earned that."  
  
Suddenly she was gone again and Draco and Hermione were left staring at each other. All of a sudden Draco began laughing and he couldn't stop.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you now?" Hermione yelled over his fit.  
  
'Y...you called...her a bitch...I've never seen you curse before! And its funny'  
  
Hermione stared at him and she couldn't help but giggle some. Finally they both managed to control themselves and walk back to camp. Hermione sat down on her bed with a sigh before testing the magic...and sure enough a bowl of chicken noodle soup sat in front of her. She began eating when she noticed Draco looking at her.  
  
'What? I am trying to eat.'  
  
'We're really stuck in here aren't we? How do you think we get out'  
  
Hermione put her soup down and looked at him. She had never seen him look so lost before.  
  
'I don't know. That chick said something about us having to find the answer in each other. What do you suppose that means?'  
  
'I don't know either but I am...Hermione what's wrong?'  
  
Hermione just looked at him shock and fear evident on her face.  
  
'I think I know how we get out of here...and I don't like it.'  
  
Draco stared at her 'Well what is it? What do we have...wait...you have got to be kidding me!'  
  
Well that is all for now. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope I will have the next one up soon. Please review. 


	12. Past Secret Revealed

A/N: HI Everyone....dodges flying projectiles....sorry I haven't updated in forever but you would not believe how busy I have been....I got a job and started college and there just has not been time to write....or do anything else concerning fanfiction....but I have made time to write this chapter....enjoy.....

'Oh this is stupid Hermione just ask him....no forget it there is no point....but...'

'You know I can hear you right?'

Hermione jumped in surprise at the new voice in her head; she wasn't used to hearing anymore.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked Draco square in the eye...and lost her nerve.

'God damn it Granger if you want to say something say it because this silence is getting to me too!' Draco screamed at her mentally.

Truth was they hadn't said a word to one another for nearly a month; neither could deal with the fact that they were absolutely stuck with one another forever. Hermione especially couldn't get over it and had fully resigned herself to be alone; moving her things to another area of the room far from Draco.

'Fine...have it your way MALFOY....do you think there is any chance we might get out of here...at all?'

'Not a chance Granger....remember I would have to fall for a mudblood like you first...never gonna happen! Just because you fell for me doesn't mean I am falling for you'

'You egotistical jerk!!! What is the hell makes you think I would fall for a snake like you?'

'Well...weren't you the one dreaming about me?'

'That was forever ago and it was a fluke so shut up about it! Jesus no wonder nobody really likes you....you're fucking annoying!...oops'

Suddenly Hermione heard laughter from behind her and turned around; sure enough Draco had followed her mental signature and found where she had been staying.

"Priceless Granger! You just said Fucking...never thought I would see the day when the most perfect Head Girl would cuss!" Draco said in mock surprise, "So you didn't fall for me huh...who do you want then, Weasley?"

Hermione glared at him, "That is absolutely none of your business! Why are you even talking to me? I thought we both decided to stay away from one another."

"We didn't decide that you left! Besides I am bored and the silence is killing me so I decided talking to you was better than going out of my mind...though I am starting to wonder if I was wrong," he replied angrily, "I will go and leave you to be alone again then."

"MALFOY WAIT!" Hermione yelled before she could stop herself.

With out turning around Draco replied, "Yes Granger?"

Hermione sighed, "I would rather you stay...I can't take the silence either even if I do have to talk to you."

Draco turned and walked back to her bed and jumped up to sit on it without permission. Hermione just rolled her eyes and resigned herself to dealing with him.

Meanwhile things were carrying on as normally as possible in Hogwarts. Harry and Ron still missed Hermione but were not thinking about her anymore; mostly because the war started and there were Death Eater attacks on campus. Harry and Ginny had encouraged Ron to find someone else and he was now dating Lavendar Brown; not who Harry and Ginny had in mind.

In fact the only person who really thought about Hermione and Draco's disappearance anymore was Professor Snape. He found himself missing the banter between the two students and Hermione's know it all answers. He started thinking about their disappearance so much that he began to research similar events through history; hoping to find a way to get them back. He was in the library one day when he came across something he was not expecting to see. Snape double check the book to be sure he read right and immediately set off for the Headmaster's office.

Without knocking he barged into the room and slammed the book on to Dumbledore's desk.

"Did you know Malfoy and Granger were going to be taken?" he asked, seething.

Dumbledore looked at the Potion's Professor calmly, "What are you talking about Severus?"

Snape glared at him, "I am talking about you know that those two were going to be taken and letting it happen to them and in the past with others."

Before Dumbledore could answer Harry and Ron walked in.

Harry spoke first, "You wanted to see us Professor?"

"Yes do come in please," he replied happily.

Snape just glared at them both and turned back on Dumbledore, "Are you going to give me an answer or do I have to do more digging?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Sit down Severus, I will tell you what you want to know."

"What are you two talking about exactly?" Ron asked in confusion.

Dumbledore motioned for the boys to sit, "I told you that Hermione and Mr. Malfoy were not the first people to be taken by the Goddess well what I didn't tell you that one such pair was your parents Harry. Before you start asking questions though I need to also tell you that I knew they would be taken...and that Hermione and Draco would be taken."

There was a stunned silence in the room; no one knew what to say.

Finally Snape snapped out of it and stood up angrily, "YOU KNEW THEY WOULD BE TAKEN...THAT SHE WOULD BE TAKEN? Albus how could you let that happen?...You knew how I felt...and about us...and when she was taken you just acted like you knew nothing even though I was frantic?"

"Whoa...wait a minute which us are we talking about here?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore.

Snape just glared once more at the Headmaster and stormed out of the room...slamming the door for good measure. Harry and Ron just kept staring at their Headmaster who sat with his eyes closed in contemplation.

Ron spoke up, "You knew that Hermione was going to be taken? Why didn't you stop it?"

"Because it had to happen...they have to see what they can be together. It was also why I let Lily and James be taken," the old man replied softly.

"Ok...but what was Snape talking about?" Harry asked again.

Dumbledore finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry, "When your parents were taken into the room Lily hated James, I am sure you remember what you saw in Snape's memory...well Snape hating Lily was all an act...at the time she was taken she was in a secret relationship with Severus."

Harry literally fell out of his chair after he heard that and rather than say anything he just walked out of the room quietly and Ron followed him.

"Ok my turn...What is your worst fear?" Hermione asked Draco playfully.

"Hmm worst fear...being forced into a life I don't want." Draco replied thoughtfully.

Hermione sat up a little, until then their question game had been all fun but this was turning serious.

"You were going to be forced to be a Death Eater weren't you?" she asked carefully, expecting him to get angry.

Draco, however, remained calm, "Yes...or be killed."

Suddenly Hermione realized Draco had been sitting up the entire time, "Your father is still hurting you in your dreams? How is that possible?"

"I don't know but he has been doing it since I can remember. It has only gotten worse since we got thrown into this hell hole," Draco stated angrily.

Hermione smiled at him softly, "If you were in pain you should have asked for help."

"Like I am gonna be weak in front of you...you would laugh at me," he replied indignantly.

Hermione just shook her head and moved to sit behind him. Draco watched her every move but didn't try to leave or get up. Carefully she lifted up his shirt from his back and what she saw made her want to cry...she didn't know how he managed to live with this kind of pain. There were at least a dozen red fresh marks on his back.

"Take off the shirt and lay down...there is no way I am gonna let you hurt yourself over pride," Hermione order with authority.

Rather than argue with her Draco did as he was told while Hermione conjured up a first aid kid. As carefully as she could she applied disinfectant to the wounds and bandaged them up. As soon as she was done she laid down next to him so that they could see each other.

After about five minutes Draco began to get up, "I better head back to my bed...it's getting late...I think."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down, which wasn't hard because she suddenly realized how weak he was.

"You should stay here for now...I don't think it is smart for you to be moving too much," she whispered with concern.

Draco nodded and returned to his previous position. Once again the two just stared at each other, both in their own thought and for once not trying to hear the others. Suddenly Draco sat up a bit as if startled by something and then he smiled softly. Hermione was about to ask what he was thinking when he leaned down and captured her lips in what can only be described and the best kiss of her young life.

A/N: Well it stops there folks...sorry...I wanted you opinion on the next part of the story....should they remain in the room because they don't fully love one another yet or should then go back to the real world....and don't worry if they go back to the real world I would continue the story I just want to know which way you all want it....until next time.


	13. The Inner World of a Malfoy Part 1

A/N: HI everybody...well I got inspiration out of nowhere during my bio class and I just started writing...this is the end result...hope you like it...I know I do

Hermione watched as Draco slept peacefully; she never thought she would say it but he wasn't that bad. She smiled as she thought back to the kiss he gave her; he hadn't said anything after but she couldn't really find anything to say either.

'Nope...not bad at all'

Hermione was broken out of her reverie when Draco began to move in his sleep. She didn't think he would be waking up for another few hours as he was so tired and then he began thrashing around in pain.

'Oh my god! He never thrashed like this before!! God what should I do?'

Before she could fully think her actions through, Hermione placed her fingers to Draco's temples and pushed her way into his mind; as she did so she felt a large amount of evil power flowing through him. When she managed to fully put herself in his mind Hermione was assaulted by a blue of colors and sounds.

The environment calmed down and Hermione was able to make out her surroundings; she was standing in the middle of an elaborate dinning room.

'How weird...this is Draco's mind when he is sleeping? Must be in Malfoy Manor.'

Suddenly Hermione heard the faint sound of screaming but couldn't tell from which direction it was coming.

"That's Draco, daddy is punishing him for being bad," came a small voice from Hermione's left.

She quickly turned to see the most adorable little girl, only about three years old, standing only a few feet away. With her blonde hair and bluish gray eyes she could only be a Malfoy, and Hermione was thinking Draco's sister.

"Can you help me find him? I need to help Draco but I don't know where he is," Hermione asked the fictional girl.

The girl shook her head, "No, I have tried to find him but the bad things keep stopping me. Can I come with you if you go looking? I don't want to be left alone."

Hermione shrugged her shoulder and motioned for her to follow as she walked towards the door; she could hear the girl follower her closely.

"So what's your name?" Hermione asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Cassandra," was the only reply she received.

'Why would Draco have a complete recreation of his sister in his head? Her really must feel guilty about her...unless...maybe he absorbed her mind into his instead of destroying it like he originally thought!! She is living in his mind!'

Suddenly Hermione was knocked onto her back by a great force and when she looked up she saw the most hideous creature she had ever seen sitting on her stomach. It looked like one of the flying monkeys from **The Wizard of Oz**, only those were funny and this way mangy looking and obviously dangerous.

Cassandra began to scream, "It's a bad thing!!!!! Its gonna hurt us!!"

'Draco, if you can hear me I could really use your help right now!!!'

Before the thought was fully formed the creature began to melt before Hermione's eyes. She was about to say thank you when the screaming she had heard before returned only ten times louder and more anguished.

'Draco is being hurt more...this is crazy!!! I am walking around in Draco's mind and getting attacked by demonic monkeys! I gotta find him a get out of here!'

"So...that was a bad thing huh? Not so scary, lets just get this over with ok?" Hermione tried to sound upbeat.

"Ok..." Cassandra replied before heading out he door.

Hermione thought the girl seemed oddly detached but shrugged it off and followed her guide out the door. They walked for hours it seemed through the huge mansion in Draco's head.

Hermione finally spoke, "Is this place actually this big in reality or is this just his view of it?"

"It is this big," came the monotone answer.

'I am getting fed up with this girl...she is acting like a...total...MALFOY!!! God only like three years old and she is a snob...but the way Draco spoke of her you wouldn't think it'

Hermione then stopped short when she recognized the room they walked passed; with as many rooms as this place had she shouldn't have passed a room twice. Cassandra was leading her in circles.

"You little brat!!! You are leading me in circles! Why?!" Hermione commanded.

Suddenly Cassandra began to laugh manically and before Hermione's eyes she turned into Lucius Malfoy!!

"I'm actually impressed Ms. Granger...you managed to figure out I was screwing you over much faster than I would have thought," he stated snidely.

"You...you have been leading me around this entire time!! If you are here then who is hurting Draco?" Hermione asked angrily and also a bit ashamed she didn't pick up on this sooner.

Lucius looked at her as if she were five, "I am of course...in here I can be in as many places at once that I want. And how could I pass up the chance to prove that I am smarter than you? You wont find Draco and even if you did you couldn't save him...not now that I have complete control of his mind. Not to mention he would never fight his little sister!"

With that Lucius disappeared, leaving Hermione standing alone and lost in the huge corridor. Slowly she took a deep breath and forced herself to move along; she couldn't give up on Draco. After what seemed like five hours she was almost ready to admit defeat; it was just impossible to find her way through the house. She felt like the girl from the **Labyrinth**; nothing was fair.

'No! I cant leave Draco here to die...even if he is annoying and mean he doesn't deserve to die like this...and he is my only source of human contact, if I lost him I would go crazy! And it's not that bad having him around and my magic seems strong when he...wait a minute...MAGIC!!! I should be able to tie in his magic signal to my own because of the spell we did together. I could then follow that to find where he is in his mind. Of course.'

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the way Draco's power felt when they combined their Magic in the attempt to escape. It was warm and bright and powerful and oddly tasted salty. Before she could register it she felt a tug from her right and followed to where it pulled her; she was on her way to finding Draco. After another hour or so she felt the pull become stronger and she knew she was getting closer but she also felt Lucius near by as well.

Before she could think, Hermione was slammed into the wall, which then turned into a door. When she opened her eyes she was in a blank, white room and Lucius was standing by the newly formed door.

"Once again you have impressed me but sadly I am still one step ahead Granger. Have fun in your little holding cell, it is only a matter of time before Draco completely breaks and then he and you will both die...have a nice day," Lucius stated before making a dramatic exit.

Suddenly all sorts of pictures and lights flashed on the walls and at closer inspection Hermione found that she was in some of them. The pictures then began to move and were like a home video...a home video of Draco's hidden thoughts and memories.

A/N: Well I am leaving here so don't hate me...I will try to update soon but I cant make that a concrete promise. Hope you liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions just review to tell me or my email is on the site...till next time...


	14. Inner World of a Malfoy part 2

A/N: Hi everyone…huddles behind corner at all the boos and yells…sorry I have not updated in forever but I have been so busy with school that I have been majorly stressing out…but hey my winter break is gonna start real soon and I hopefully will be able to write more often…sorry about the cliffhanger too but I consulted my friend and it was her idea to leave it there…blame her…her name is Marla1…you should read her stories too…just a suggestion…I helped conceive the plots…anyway on to the story…

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes; she had heard some people say they could remember all the way back to the day they were born but she had thought them all liars. But here she was watching Draco's birth through his eyes. It was so beautiful she almost cried…then Lucius entered the memory.

"Well!! Is it a boy or not?" Lucius screamed at the midwife, "I have waited too long already through the other three births and I want my heir!"

_The midwife bowed her head, "After killing your three newborn daughters in the past 4 years I am pleased to know I wont have to kill this one! It is a boy!!"_

_Lucius smiled evilly as he grabbed the baby from her; not even asking about the condition of his wife._

"_Lucius let me see him…please?" Narcissa feebly asked from the bed._

_Lucius seemed to roll his eyes before he turned to hand their son to her…but a hand and a voice stopped him._

"_NO! I will see him first…I wish to see my successor," came the slipper voice of a very snakelike man…it could only be Voldemort._

Suddenly the memory was gone and Hermione was left screaming in frustration. The room was again white and she was pissed. Her anger soon dissipated as a new image filled the wall…an image of a very young Draco looking into a mirror.

_A familiar house elf was trying to get young Draco dressed in fancy robes for a party going on down stairs._

"_Master Draco you must get dressed for the dinner…Master Lucius will be very upset if you don't," the house elf tried to reason with the boy._

_Draco scowled, "I don't care! I hate these schtoopid parties and the schtoopid people that come."_

_Before the house elf could respond Lucius barged through the door, "You are trying to defy me boy?! OUT DOBBY…NOW!!!"_

_Dobby made a swift exit without a backward glance; he was not one to get in Lucius' way when he was angry. Lucius stepped towards his son as the door closed but Draco stood his ground…even if he was visibly shaking._

"_Now, I think I need to give you ANOTHER attitude adjustment. You will learn to do as you are told and behave accordingly, do you understand me?!" Lucius screamed at Draco._

_Draco swallowed audibly but said nothing and it earned him a very painful backhanding that sent him sprawling to the floor; instantly the young boy was in tears._

_Lucius looked at him in disgust, "Malfoys do not cry! Get up now!"_

_Draco managed to stand on shaky legs but instantly he was kicked back down…_

Colors were spinning around Hermione and she thought she might hurl. Many scenes were playing at once…she could see more beatings, the birth of Cassandra, Cassandra in St. Mungo…so many picture of pain and anguish…Hermione screamed for it to stop…wanted it to all go away and suddenly…it did. Suddenly she opened her eyes and was staring at a ring of cloaked figures and a frightened girl in the middle…as Death Eater Rally. Hermione could tell my the amount of fear in confusion in the girl's eyes that she was Muggle and had no idea why these people were hurting her.

Hermione closed her eyes to the horror before her but she could not close her ears…she heard the girl's screams and pleas to the men surrounding her and she felt her pain. Hermione's eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was standing in front of Draco, as he was doing nothing to harm the girl.

"_Boy!! What is your problem? This creature is hardly better than a dog…she is nothing but a dirty, stupid Muggle! You will join in this rally or believe me you will suffer the consequences! Now remember what I taught you and don't kill her…yet…we are not done with her." Lucius instructed his son._

_Draco slowly advanced on the girl as she stared at him in fear. He knew what the others would do to her if she lived the beatings and all he could see in his mind was a girl with unruly brown hair and a know it all attitude…this girl could easily be Granger. Without thinking it through he made a choice with all of his 13 years of knowledge and reached out to the girl…grabbing her by the neck. With one move of his wrists he snapped her neck in two and ended her suffering before it could go any further. _

Hermione wanted to see what happened next but the memory faded and she found she was in tears.

'Draco killed a Muggle girl?? God that should be so sickening to me and I find it heroic…why didn't I ever seen the real boy behind the façade and what I wanted to see?'

Hermione refused to sit around any longer…she had to find Draco and get him out of here. Hermione closed her eyes once more to calm herself down and she focused her mind to finding a way out of the recesses of Draco's memories. She tried to picture Draco and focused on the feel of his mind and his power…finally she used her own magic in a dangerous move to throw down the "walls" surrounding her. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a different room staring at a very irate Lucius.

"That is impossible!! There is now way you could have escaped out of there!" Lucius screamed at her in disbelief.

Hermione ignored him as she looked in the corner and saw the huddled form of Draco. With out thinking she tried to run to him but was met with a barrier just before she reached him.

Lucius smirked at her, "What? You thought you could just run to him and tell him it was all going to be ok and he would leave with you? I don't think so bitch. He put himself in this prison of guilt…I just used it."

Hermione turned back to look at Draco and she suddenly felt so helpless and alone. She didn't know how to help Draco and at this point didn't know if she could help herself. Slowly she placed her hand on the barrier surrounding Draco as she thought of the boy she used to know…the boy who would piss her off but perplex her at the same time…the boy who she had come to find was very passionate and complex…the boy she had come to think of as a friend.

'Draco…you have nothing to be ashamed of…everything that happened to you and that you did was not your fault…your sister was just an accident…the Muggle girl…you saved her!! Please don't let it end like this.'

Hermione's head snapped up as she felt something touch her hand and she was looking into a pair of silver blue eyes she knew well. Hermione touched her forehead to Draco's and the last thing she heard before leaving his mind was the furious screams of Lucius Malfoy.

The next thing Hermione knew she was sitting on the bed at her "camp" and next to her was Draco…his eyes were still shut…instantly Hermione began to panic…

'Oh my god…it didn't work…he's still in there and I don't know if I can get back in…what should I…'

'Shut up Granger I have a head ache!'

Hermione looked over to see Draco sitting up and before either had time to think Hermione was hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe, he also realized she was crying. Rather than say anything, Draco simply put his arms around her and lay back down with her in his arms. Neither said anything but their silence spoke volumes and they basked in the feeling of their new, tentative, friendship.

At Malfoy manor things were anything but peaceful; Lucius was furious. He tried to enter his son's mind again to find that he couldn't…the boy's mind was now closed to him.

"Damn Mudblood bitch!!! Who the hell does she think she is? I should have killed her when she was younger to save all the hassle now!" Lucius screamed at the walls.

From behind him all of sudden came laughter. Lucius turned to see his Lord standing in the door was laughing at his expense. As angry as Lucius was he bowed to the Dark Lord to show respect.

Voldemort smiled, "I see the Granger girl has managed to secure your son's mind so you can no longer torture him. Clever girl she is…and very powerful as well…too bad she is on the wrong side of this war…I hate to see such talent and intelligence go to waste. Oh well…she can't do any damage to us where she is right now anyway so she is one less problem to worry about."

Lucius looked at Voldemort in confusion, "Where she is? You know where my son and that Mudblood whore are My Lord? Where?"

"Where no one will find them and they wont get out. A Goddess took them to another dimension. I believe a similar incident occurred with Lily and James Potter…hilarious really," Voldemort said in a humorless voice.

Lucius smirked, " So the smart on is gone for good then…excellent…now we just have to deal with Dumbledore and the rest of the order."

Voldemort nodded and the two set to planning.

A/N: well that is where I will end it this time…at least it's not a big cliffy like before…please review and tell me of any ideas you might have for how this story should go…I love hearing your thoughts…till next time


	15. Going Home

Hi everyone: Now I know you are all made at me for not updating sooner but here it goes. I hope to make this chapter pretty good and hopefully the two will be out of the room soon. On with the chapter…

"Harry…Harry…God Harry can't you even pay attention to me anymore? What they hell are you thinking about" Ginny yelled at her boyfriend.

"Wha…oh Ginny I am sorry…I was just thinking about Hermione again…I mean is she thinking about us? How miserable she must be with just Malfoy as a companion. What did you need?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed, "It is nothing Harry. Look, I don't mean to sound insensitive or like I don't care about Hermione's predicament but we have our own things to worry about. I miss her just as much as you and Ron but I know that we still have to live our lives to the fullest; she would have wanted it that way. Now I was going to ask what color you think the baby's eyes will be, Blue or Green?"

Harry smiled, "Personally I don't think it matters, they baby will look stunning with either. Don't you think we should tell our families before we start thinking about all of this. I mean I am in no way anticipating the hatred I am going to receive from your mother but it is best we don't tell them later."

"I guess you are right. We will tell them this weekend how is that for you?" she inquired.

"Fine Ginny…just don't back out on your word. God I wish I knew what Hermione was doing right now. We could really use her help in this war. She was always the brains of our operations and now I feel like we are operating blind."

Ginny smiled, "I am sure she is ok Harry. Most likely bored and feeling alone but she could handle anything Malfoy tried to do…I am sure she is ok."

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO HERMIONE!" Draco yelled over the music.

Suddenly the music turned down and the girl in question turned around to face her blonde companion.

"Sorry Draco, I did not realize the music had escaped the perimeters I set for it. Guess I lost track of my power. I was listening to Big and Rich. They are from the states, a country/rock band. It has interesting beats to it…nothing else like it in music right now." Hermione explained.

Draco shook his head, "It sounded like they were talking about riding cowboys…are they a gay band?"

"Hardly…no it is a song about girls yelling to them 'Save and Horse, Ride a Cowboy'. God Draco you always seem to jump to the most far-fetched conclusions. Was there something you needed?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"No nothing I particular that I needed, just some company. I was getting bored. Want to play a game? I would really like to play a game, please?" Draco pleaded.

'God Draco I didn't realize what a child you were. Seems all it took to get you to open up was a little mind trip.'

'I am not a child…just bored…and when I am bored I get antsy. Well do you want to play a game? And if not then what do you want to do?'

'Well why don't you dance with me? That is if you aren't afraid to look a fool in front of me.'

'Sigh…ok…only because the song is intriguing.'

'Funny, I never would have seen us getting along at all and now here we are talking in each others minds and planning on dancing to an American muggle song. What would people say?'

'Truthfully I don't care about what they would think. I am free of my father and in turn that means all of my ties to the Death Eaters. I no longer have to worry about being forced into a life I don't want. And being here with you is kind of fun.'

Hermione decided not to answer and instead began "Save and Horse, Ride a Cowboy" one more time. For the next hour she taught Draco the words to her favorite songs and how to country line dance to the more tradition songs. Finally the two of them collapsed in exhaustion, laughing at their antics.

After a few minutes Draco leaned up on his side and gently captured Hermione's mouth in a kiss. Hermione had grown accustom to Draco's sudden bursts of affection and just let herself go. Draco pulled back first and just stared down at Hermione. Hermione shook her head at him.

'You intrigue me Draco, you really do.'

'I could say the same thing to you Mione. You're beautiful you know that?'

Hermione's face went scarlet. She was used to his kisses but she was just starting to deal with the new verbal outbursts of affection. Draco smiled at her, and she had the feeling he said it out of seriousness but so suddenly so he could catch her off guard.

'I wish you wouldn't make me blush like that…at least not on purpose. Makes me feel so self conscious.'

Draco smiled at her again, "I only do it because you look even better when you are blushing. It is refreshing to see a girl who still has innocence to her. No Slytherin girls do."

Hermione blushed slightly again, "Well you would have known that sooner had you not been busying yourself with getting under the skirts of said Slytherin girls."

Draco sat up, all of a sudden very serious, "You know I haven't been with as many girls as are rumored right?"

"Draco what you do in your personal life is none of my business, but yes I assumed the number was considerably less than what others thought. I never bought into you image." Hermione answered.

"I worry about what you think of me though. But if you want the truth, which I am not afraid to share with you, I'm…kinda, actually…a virgin." Draco revealed.

Hermione sat up, "You mean to tell me that all this time you have been fooling the entire school into thinking you were the biggest player of all time but in fact you were a virgin? What about all of the girls that claimed you slept with them…didn't they know?"

"They only ever said that stuff to get attention and they always assumed I had been with all of the other girls who claimed I had slept with them. It is pretty easy to keep an image when your father planted an image on you before you were born." He answered.

Hermione cocked her head, "Why are you sharing all of this stuff with me Draco? I didn't think my opinion mattered that much to you. I mean we have been enemies since we met."

Draco sat up, "Truthfully I have always been drawn to you. I just couldn't say anything because of my future and my image. Now I really don't care what they think; only what you think matters now. Some how in the midst of the past 7 years and especially the last few months I have fallen in love with you."

Hermione stared in shock at the boy in front of her. Her thoughts were running through her head so fast not even she could discern them let alone Draco. She knew she felt things for him but she didn't know exactly what; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was intense and scary but at the same time very secure and soothing. Hermione had to remind herself to breathe and when she finally calmed her thoughts she knew the truth of her feelings.

'I love you too Draco.'

Draco reached over and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "Say it out loud Hermione. I want to hear you say it."

"I love you Draconis Demetrius Malfoy, and I think I always have," she stated.

Suddenly a bright light formed behind them and everything began to disappear.

'What is going on Hermione?'

'My guess would be we broke out of this dimension. If I am right then heading to that light will take us back to our world.'

'Works for me, lets go. I am eager to get back to the real world. Hermione where are you going?'

'I just need to get something that I found here. I think Snape needs to see it.'

Hermione grabbed an envelope from the nightstand drawer just before it began to disappear.

'You got it? Good. Lets go. Don't let go of my hand. I don't want us getting split up'

'Not a problem with me. Where do you think this is going to drop us off?'

'Don't know but it will be fine as long as we get back.'

The two began to walk towards what was their trip home with no fear as long as they were together. When they finally reached the light it seemed to engulf them and as quickly as they entered they were spit back out.

Both of them were lying on the stone floor where they were deposited and when they looked up they got a shock. They saw themselves being sucked into the vortex that originally took them to the other dimension. Silently they looked over at one another to see the same wonder and amazement mimicked on the face in front of them. Not only had they been sent back to their own world…they were sent back to when they disappeared.

A/N: Well I am going to leave it there. I couldn't help myself with regards to the cliff hanger…I just love them don't you? I wanted them out of that blasted room and I figured there was no better way to do it. Haven't you ever wanted to go back to a situation with all of the knowledge you gained from it? We will just have to see where this goes…till next time.


	16. Saving Cassie

Hi again! Well I guess the writing bug has hit me or something because I am about to have put up two chapters in the span of one day! How odd is that? Well here is the next chapter to MYWDM…hope you like it…I am pretty sure some people are confused by where I left it so I will try to clear things up in this chapter.

'Mione, you did just see what I saw right? I mean I was not hallucinating?'

'Yeah I saw it too Draco; us being sucked into the other dimension. That could only mean we traveled back to our universe but at the same time we went back in time to before it all started. Fascinating from a scientific aspect really.'

'So you mean to tell me that everything we went through the past few months never happened?'

'Not exactly Draco…it happened to us…everything we did happened…your father still can not get into your mind only now he wont know why…no one else will remember us being gone though. To them it is like we never left. What I cant figure out is why we would get a second chance at the time we missed out here.'

'So what was that thing you got out of the drawer?'

'What…oh the letter…I found it while I was walking. It didn't have any writing on the outside so I opened it. Lily Potter wrote it for Professor Snape. I think she was sucked in there as well…with James Potter. I think Snape and Lily were having an affair when she was taken and she was trying to explain in this letter about everything.'

'Really! Snape and Potter's mom? Weird! Well if we technically haven't disappeared then I guess we could go back to our normal lives then huh?'

Hermione's head snapped up quickly, "Do you want to?"

"NO! I meant what I said I just wanted to give you some wiggle room incase you wanted to forget anything ever happened," Draco rushed to get out.

Hermione smiled 'Good then. So what do you say we get out of this corridor and go do something?'

'Fine by me, it may be middle of the night here but for me it feels like afternoon. What did you have in mind Mione?'

Hermione took a deep breath, "Actually I was thinking we could go visit your sister. I know you never went to see her after the accident and even though you feel ok about what happened I think it would be good for you to see her."

"How is it that you constantly switch from mind talk to actual talk with out batting an eye? And I guess I could go visit Cassandra. Though I don't know how productive that would be," Draco answered silently.

Draco suddenly stood up and held out a hand to assist Hermione. Both walked hand in hand towards the end of the corridor. They finally made it to the kitchen, which was devoid of any house elves. Walking over to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder, Draco stepped in a waited for Hermione to follow. Once both managed to squeeze in, with Hermione flush against Draco, they called their destination and were off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"My Lord I think there may be something wrong with my magic. I have been trying to gain access to my son's mind but I can't seem to get in. Would you happen to know why?" Lucius Malfoy asked Voldemort.

Voldemort looked down at the kneeling form, "Lucius, you inability to control your son's mind is of no concern to me. What I am worried about is Harry Potter and his band of followers. They never cease to be a constant bother to me. Especially that Mudblood! They would not be half as successful as they are if they did not have her to plan everything. Now would you please shut up and help me plan? Or do I have to appoint another as my second in command?"

"Of course not My Lord. What kind of mission do you wish to plan? For my part I wish to kill the Mudblood whore myself. She has beaten my son far too many times for my tastes." Lucius requested.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "You will do as I command you to do, nothing more nothing less. As for the Mudblood she is not my target at this time. I wish to go after the Weasley first. Hit Potter where it really hurts."

"Forgive me my Lord, but which Weasley are you speaking of?" Lucius asked.

"The female one of course Malfoy. It is not secret that they have had a relationship for a while now. I want him to know I can take anything I want from him and he is helpless to do anything about it," Voldemort ranted.

Lucius simply smiled sadistically and followed his master to the other room to come up with a plan of attack on the she-weasel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry I really need to ta…HOLY SHIT! Harry what are you doing in bed with my sister! AND NAKED!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs,

He had just come to the room of requirement, assuming that was where Harry was, to talk about his feelings for Hermione and had found his best friend and sister asleep together, stark naked.

Harry was the first to wake and, after seeing Ron, shot straight out of bed, "Ron, it is so not what it looks like…well ok it is but before you start killing me just calm down a sec ok?"

"Calm down? Harry you are screwing my baby sister! How do you expect me to calm down? How long has this been going on and why the hell didn't I know about it?" Ron demanded.

"Jesus Ronald I am not a baby! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And if you must know about two weeks. Now that you have invaded my personal life would you mind leaving so Harry and I could get dressed?" Ginny interjected.

Ron simply nodded and walked out the door. Once he was gone Ginny collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"That was priceless! I have never seen you so afraid of anything as you just were of my brother! Not even V…he who should not be named," Ginny explained.

Harry glared at her, "Hey he can be really scary when he gets it in his mind to do something. Besides you know how protective he is of you, I had no doubt he would have beat me to a bloody pulp if you hadn't woken up. You are the only thing he is afraid of."

The couple finally got dressed and went to go smooth things over with Ron, hoping he wouldn't tell Molly, the only person Harry was afraid of more than Voldemort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I am here to see Cassandra Malfoy. I am her brother," Draco informed the nurse.

The nurse smiled at him, "Of course Mr. Malfoy. She is in room 314, just down the hall. Will she be going in with you," she gestured to Hermione.

"Yes she will be. And thank you," he said before walking away.

'Wow you were polite to someone in public…what a step.'

'Shut up Hermione. You have no idea what a charming young man I can be when it is needed. Of course now that I don't have to worry about my rep at school you will see that more often'

Hermione smiled at him but didn't reply. The finally reached the room, which was considerably farther than "just down the hall."

'Well you ready Draco? I will be with you the whole time if you are nervous.'

'I think so. Here hoping I don't break down and cry.'

The duo opened the door and swiftly entered the room. Before they could get a look as Cassandra the form of a woman stood from a chair across the room.

"Draco? What are you doing here? Does Dumbledore know you are not at school?" came the voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco looked at her, surprised, "Mother, what are you doing here? I didn't think anyone came to visit her anymore. Does Father know you are here?"

"I come to see her everyday, she is still my baby. No your father doesn't know," suddenly she looked scared, "You wont tell him will you Draco. You know how your father gets when someone does something he doesn't like. Please don't…"

Draco interrupted her by enveloping her in a hug that struck her speechless. After a few moments she returned the embrace, seemingly close to tears at the display of affection. Suddenly she noticed Hermione standing near the doorway.

"Draco, who is it you have brought with you?" she inquired gently.

Draco pulled back from his mother and held out his hand to Hermione, who took it and came closer. When Narcissa finally saw whom it was she gasped.

"Draco what are you doing with her? You know what your father will do if he finds out! He already hurts you don't make it worse for yourself by consorting with a Muggleborn," she pleaded.

Draco shook his head, "It is ok mum. Father can't get into my mind anymore; I have him blocked thanks to Hermione. I don't care what he thinks about who I consort with, it is my life and I can live it how I want to."

Narcissa seemed to think about this for a moment before grabbing Hermione and giving her a fierce hug, "Thank you for freeing my boy. I could not bare to think he would be forced into his father's life choice. Thank you!"

Hermione just hugged her back while watching Draco, who was staring at the still figure in the hospital bed. Finally she detangled herself from the grateful mother and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist to comfort him. Narcissa watched the display of affection and could not help but smile; she had so hoped Draco would find a girl who he could love and who truly loved him back. Quietly she stepped out of the room to give Draco a chance to see his sister.

'She looks so still and unreal. How could I do that to her?'

'Draco! It wasn't your fault, you had no idea what was happening to you, nor what would happen to her. Why don't you go sit by her? I am going to go get a cup of coffee or something, do you want anything?'

Draco shook his head and sat down on the stiff mattress. As Hermione left the room she heard a random thought about having to lie on such a bed for so long. Outside she came face to face with Narcissa once again.

"I truly meant what I said about being grateful. I was so afraid Draco would turn out like his father and I didn't want that. As much as it may look otherwise I do love both my children. I was sorry I had to bring them into a world with a father like Lucius. I am glad Draco has found love in you," Narcissa revealed.

Hermione looked at the woman before her, "I never thought you didn't love your children Mrs. Malfoy. I can understand now, after seeing what Draco has gone through, how you could dismiss them as you have. Any emotion and Lucius would have used them against you. I am sorry he killed the first three children you gave birth to. I can't imagine how that made you feel."

Narcissa stared at her curiously, "How did you know about that? I don't think I ever even told Draco."

"I have a habit of looking at old records of things, even thought they died at birth they were still recorded. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and for prying in your private affairs but I wanted to know all I could about Draco," Hermione apologized.

Narcissa dismissively shook her head and the too women walked to the drink stand. Hermione ended up getting a glass of orange juice for herself and Draco and Narcissa decided on hot chocolate. When they reached the room again Draco seemed to be having a full conversation with Cassandra, as she lay in the bed unmoving. Quietly Narcissa entered the room first and before Hermione followed she suddenly had an idea.

'DRACO! Wh…Why didn't you ever try to use your telepathy to wake her up before?'

'Well I…I never tried. I didn't want to screw her up any more than I already had. Do you think it would work?'

'I think it would if we both worked together. We are much stronger that way than when alone. Even if it didn't work I don't think we could make her any worse.'

"Uh Mum would you mind going to get my a snack. I could really use some chocolate right now" Draco requested.

Narcissa rolled her eyes but happily went to get her son a snack. As soon as the door closed Hermione walked over to the bed. She set the drinks down on the nightstand and moved to stand next to Draco.

'How do you propose we do this? Like you did with me?'

'That would be my guess. It is worth a shot.'

Both teenagers placed their fingers at the girl's temples and as gently as possible they pushed into her mind. Upon entering they found themselves near a clear lake. Hermione was beginning to have flash backs of her experience in Draco's mind and prepared herself for whatever might come at them.

'Draco we need to be careful…we don't know what kinds of things her mind has created and in here they might as well be real.'

'Got it Hermione…why are you whispering?'

'Because I didn't want to catch the attention of anything you idiot. So much for that plan. Do you know where we are?'

'Yeah…this is the lake where I pushed her mind to far. This is the last place she was conscious.'

'Oh…well why don't we try calling for her? It couldn't hurt. Anything that might hurt us has already been alerted.'

"CASSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Draco yelled.

Hermione joined in and soon all that could be heard was their insistent yelling for Draco's sister. Out of nowhere Draco had the sinking feeling that something was wrong and before he could contemplate what that was he turned and knocked Hermione to the ground just as a blast streaked by where she had been.

'How did you know that was going to happen?'

'I don't know but lets not start pressing our luck now'

Both looked up to find a very irate Lucius Malfoy standing above them.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing Draco? Why are you with this Mudblood?" Lucius yelled.

Draco suddenly saw red, "YOU! You are the reason Cassie has never woken up. The doctors said they couldn't understand why she was staying in her coma because she was fully healthy but you have been keeping her locked in here all along haven't you? Why?"

Lucius smirked at his son, "Isn't is obvious son? I need you to stay guilt ridden so I could continue to come to you in your thoughts. You always thought you were the first telepath in the family for a century but you were wrong. I could feel when your powers awoke and when you destroyed you temporarily incapacitated your sister I chose to keep her that way so I could get to you. You always thought you destroyed her but you were wrong. You weren't powerful enough to do that yet."

"You stupid son of a bitch," Hermione exclaimed, "You had no right to hurt them like that!"

"NO RIGHT! They are my children I can do with them what I please. As for you, you little bitch I would tread carefully if I were you. Or have you forgotten that you are in here with a Death Eater and his son?" Lucius spat at her.

"Actually Father I have no intention of helping you. And it is you who should be careful, as you are in here with the most powerful people the world has ever seen," Draco answered.

Lucius glared at his son, "Pity you have fallen for a Mudblood. I will have to kill you both now. You shouldn't have made things so hard for yourself Draco."

Lucius brought his fist up to point at Hermione, green lightning crackling around it. Before either teen could blink Lucius sent a blast at Hermione. Bracing herself for impact Hermione tensed all of her muscles…but the blast never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Lucius staring wide-eyed at something on the ground. Tearfully Hermione looked down to see Draco lying unmoving at her feet. Hermione fell to her knees by his side.

'No Draco you cant die on my now. Not after everything in the room and your mind, you can't possibly die now. Please'

"Stupid boy! I wouldn't have actually killed him. He just needed to see that I still controlled him," Lucius cursed his son.

Hermione looked up at the man she despised and at that moment every single reason she had used never to kill in a battle left her. She slowly brought her hand up and with every single shred of magic she had she sent a blast at Lucius. Just before the blast hit him, Lucius' eyes went wide but there was no escape from the fury of Hermione's power. He was thrown back and Hermione didn't need to inspect to know that he was dead.

With Lucius out of the way Hermione looked back down at Draco. She began to sob uncontrollably as she lifted his head to rest in her lap.

'You can't leave me now. It isn't fair! How could you do something like that, huh? Why did you have to pick now to be gallant? I love you, you have to come back!'

Hermione sat cradling Draco's head crying like she hadn't cried in a long time. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked up to see Cassandra staring down at her, only instead of the three year old she was expecting she saw the girl as her current age of fifteen.

"Wh…" Hermione began.

Cassandra kneeled down on the other side of Draco and touched his cheek.

"You can bring him back Hermione. Just believe in your own power. You are strong even with out his help. Please don't let my brother die," Cassandra pleaded.

Hermione looked back down at Draco and pulled him closer. Making a choice she let all of her power flow from her and into Draco. From far off Hermione thought she heard a voice and someone shaking her but she pushed all of her effort into bringing Draco back so it was no use to try and wake her. Just when she didn't think she could pull anymore power she felt Draco's heart start up again and he took a breath.

Suddenly they were both thrown back into the real world and Hermione looked up to see she had actually knelt by Draco while in Cassie's mind. When she looked down Draco's eyes met hers and he reached up to brush a tear off of her cheek. Hermione smiled down at him.

Suddenly their attention was stolen by a voice from above, "Um if you don't mind I am the one that has been in a coma for 12 years. Is there anyway I could get some attention?"

Sitting up on the bed in all of her hospital gown glory was Cassandra, smiling at their bewildered looks.

A/N: Well what do you think…I just spent the entire afternoon writing this chapter…my longest yet. Whew…talk about the writing bug. Well review and let me know what you think…till next time.


	17. Revelations

HI! Ok I haven't updated in quite a while but I just realized that there is a story I haven't updated in over a year so everyone who is a fan of this story is lucky it has only be a few months since the last update. Also I was looking back at all of my past reviews (cause I am just egotistical that way) and I noticed that **iluvmyharrypotter** asked me what my penname means…well I am a big sailor moon fan (don't know why) and in Japanese they are called Senshi…so my name RogueSenshi well you get the drift…here goes with the next chapter…

It had been over four hours and the doctors were nowhere near the point of letting Cassie go. They wanted to run every test possible until they were absolutely positive she was ok and good to go home. In all of the commotion Hermione had yet to get the chance to inform Narcissa that her husband was dead but she figured that could wait until she was done crying over her daughter. Cassie herself was as annoyed with her doctors as was possible; her main complaint being they wouldn't let her out of bed to pee properly. Hermione and Draco couldn't believe that she talked and sounded like a fifteen-year-old girl should; it was as if she had not been in a coma for 12 years. The doctors simply chalked that up to her being able to hear everything that had been going on and the fact that her brain continued to grow normally throughout the coma.

"CAN I PLEASE GET OUT OF THIS BLOODY BED? It is not like I am going to run off, I just was to go to the freakin loo!" Cassie screamed for the tenth time.

Draco shook his head, "The more you complain the more satisfaction they are going to get from denying you. And besides you can pee right where you are."

Cassie stuck her tongue out at him, "So with all of the commotion I never really got to ask who Hermione is. I mean I know she is Hermione but that is just a name."

"I go to school with Draco and am Head Girl of Hogwarts. Though I am in Gryffindor not Slytherin…thank GOD!" Hermione replied

Cassie giggled at her brother's annoyed look while Hermione just smiled sweetly at him. Suddenly Narcissa stood straight up and started pacing.

"Mom what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I…well it is just with everything I forgot about the consequences of all this. Lucius will never allow her back into the house! And I will get thrown out when he finds out I have been visiting her…what are we going to do?" Narcissa started to cry again.

Hermione stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Actually Narcissa you wont have to worry about that. Lucius is dead."

"Honey how could you possibly think that? He is at home right now perfectly safe," Narcissa inquired.

Hermione looked to Draco, "Well you see mom Cassie was able to come out of her coma because Hermione and I went into her mind to free her; we are telepaths. Turns out it was dad who was keeping her locked in her mind all this time and well Hermione killed him by destroying his mind completely."

Narcissa looked between the two teens over and over trying to work this information into her head. It was a hard concept to swallow that her husband of twenty-four years was dead; freedom usually is a hard concept to grasp. Looking up Narcissa found the three teenagers in the room looking at her, waiting for her reaction. She smiled and pulled the two that were standing into a hug.

"Fine…they get hugs cause they are standing, but do I get a hug…no. I just sit in this bed and do nothing," Cassie joked.

Narcissa laughed and leaned down to hug her daughter. At that moment a person came into the room that no one was expecting.

"Well I see you are all doing just fine then," Dumbledore smiled cheerily.

"Professor! I know Draco and I are not supposed to be out but…" Hermione broke off.

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder, "It is perfectly alright Ms. Granger. I know why Mr. Malfoy and yourself are out of the school right now. You will not be punished. Thought I trust you came to some realizations during you vacation?"

Four people stared and Dumbledore; two in shock, and two in confusion.

'Draco how does he know what happened to us? We came back technically before we even left.'

'How am I supposed to know? You are the one that knows him best!'

"Before you two start hyperventilating I knew you were going to be pulled into the dimension. The fact that you are here and you both seem closer only causes me assume you have already been and come back by some form of time travel. Am I correct in my assumption?" Dumbledore explained.

Hermione and Draco nodded at the wise wizard in front of them; dumbfounded. Draco was the first to snap out of it and fully realize what he had said.

Draco glared, "YOU KNEW WE WERE GOING TO BE TAKEN! And you allowed it? Wh…what the hell gave you the right to play around with our lives like that?"

"Oh my god! You did the same thing to Harry's parents didn't you? How could you do that to Lily and Snape? How could you do that to us?" Hermione exclaimed.

Dumbledore sighed, "Good things came out of both trips did it not?" Dumbledore patted Hermione's shoulder, "Draco would not be the man he is now if you had not gone to the dimension."

Hermione pushed Dumbledore's hand from her and glared as well, "Just because something good came out of it does not mean you can play with people's lives. People should be allowed to make their own choices in the world they belong! You had no right to force your way into anyone's lives like that! Lily and Snape were in love! They had a right to a life of their choosing but instead you sent them to that place and that life was ruined. I can never forgive you for that."

Dumbledore's expression saddened but neither teen was going to back down. Even if they had found love in one another it made what the Head Master had done no less horrible.

'We better get back to school Draco. I don't want to miss classes'

'I agree. I don't want to be around him anymore than I have to be anyway.'

"Mom…Sis. Hermione and I are gonna head back to Hogwarts. Send an owl with any new information, OK?" Draco requested.

The two nodded their heads and Draco and Hermione left the room without a glance back. The found the fireplace they had used and flooed back to the kitchen of the school. A glance at the clock told them that no one was up yet so it was safe to exit and not have to think of a story as to why they were in the kitchen two hours before breakfast. Draco and Hermione walked silently through the halls, hand in hand. As they rounded the corner to their common room they ran into Harry and Ron coming back.

"What the hell? Why are you two coming from our corridor?" Draco yelled.

Ron glared, "We were coming to see if Hermione was up yet you gi…wait a minute…why are you two walking together? AND HOLDING HANDS?"

"Honestly Ronald I can walk with whomever I wish!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well…yeah…but why are you walking with him? We hate him! And you are holding his hand!" Ron retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I also have the right to date whomever I want, no matter what you two may think."

Ron blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but Harry, who had figured it out when he saw them took a direct approach. Before anyone could react Harry's arm came back and he punched Draco square on the jaw.

Well that is where it is ending for now…I am surprised I got that out…I have been so lazy lately that my mind just doesn't want to work properly…well I hope you liked it…and please review.


	18. Unsure Headmaster

HI HI! Well I am sure that anyone who has read this story is fed up with my lack of updates (he he he…put reviews before…was tired when I wrote this) but I have had one hell of a year. Sorry for not updating in so long but here goes…hope you like it.

"Harry! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione yelled as she bent down to help Draco off the floor.

One the blonde was on his feet it was hard to ignore the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth; and for the boys very hard to ignore that he didn't hit back.

Harry ended his silence, "What the hell is wrong with me? What the FUCK is wrong with you? Draco Malfoy is our enemy and here you are walking around hand in hand with him like he is a saint or something! He is EVIL Hermione! Did he put you under a spell of some kind? Is this some kind of practical joke?"

Before Hermione could even open her mouth to retort Draco spoke up, "I AM NOT EVIL POTTER! Controlled by my father and what I assumed my destiny to be…yes…but I am not evil. And for your information I just happen to love Hermione; more than you could ever know."

Both boys looked at the Slytherin in shock after his confession while Hermione smiled at him. Suddenly Ron snapped out of it and shook his head vigorously.

"NO…NO there is now way you have fallen for this…this…SLYTHERIN! He has to have you under some type of spell so he can manipulate you into fighting for his side. Malfoy is incapable of love! He is going to be a deatheater!" Ron ranted.

'Nothing we say is going to convince them…you know that Hermione.'

'Yeah…I do. Lets get you inside and cleaned up'

With that the two walked past Harry and Ron with out a word and into their common room. All the two boys could do was look after them and wonder what was going on in their world.

"He has to be controlling her some how. Lets get Ginny and head to library to figure out what I might be. I don't want him hurting her anymore than he already has," Harry said with a finality that had Ron trudging right behind him.

'I cant believe those two! You would think they would trust me enough to know I wouldn't be suckered into some kind of love spell or something! Guess that shows how much my friends know me!'

'Hermione calm down. The way they reacted was pretty much normal and what I would have expected from them. It shows they care about you and you can't really fault them for that. And that hurts what ever you are doing to my face!'

'Sorry. And I know that it just shows they care for me but it is still annoying. I mean you would think after all these years they would know me better. And I know they still have to image of you being a future deatheater but they could trust me enough to take me at my word. There…your face should be fixed'

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times testing the way his jaw felt, "Not bad healing. Is it just me or does it feel weird to have to do actual magic now instead of just wishing for things?"

"No it is definitely weird. I got way to use to doing things on a whim and now I actually have to think about it again. Speaking of thinking…can you say THANK GOD we didn't actually miss any classes! I would have DIED!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco laughed at her before grabbing her and kissing her.

'What the hell was that for?'

Draco shrugged 'just cause I love you. Oh…gotta get a shower before school…god it feels so strange saying that'

Hermione smiled and quickly dashed into the bathroom before Draco could contemplate what she was doing.

'Damn women and hogging the bathroom. Now I am never going to get a hot shower!'

'Draco the showers are enchanted…they always have hot water!'

Elsewhere in the castle Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering what he had done with Hermione, Draco and Harry' parents. He had never thought twice about his action thinking it the best thing for them all and what they all needed. After the reactions of one of his favorite students, however, he was rethinking now.

'What if they are right? Would Snape and Lily have been happy if I hadn't stepped in and changed everything? NO…it had to happen…Harry would not be the man he is today had I not done what I had. But then…was it my fault that Lily and James died then? Had they not been together and had Harry there would have been no reason for Voldemort to attack them…OH GOD!'

"Professor? Professor, are you okay?" Minerva McGonagall asked the headmaster.

Dumbledore snapped out of his reverie, "Yes Minerva I am doing fine. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know about a strange magical flux near the kitchens very early this morning. Do you know anything about it? Is it the Dark Lord trying to get in?" the Transfigurations professor asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No…the flux was just a small incident and has nothing to do with what is going on in the war. Everything is still fine…don't give it anymore thought. Now lets go down to breakfast…I find I am very hungry."

McGonagall followed the headmaster out of his office but couldn't help but wonder if something bigger was going on that he was telling her.

HI…well I cant seem to get anything more out of my brain so here is a short update…but at least it is an update. Please r&r and let me know what you think please…till next time.


	19. A Battle and a Reconciliation

A/N: Hello all. Well I don't know if anyone is still even reading this it has been so long. Sorry about that by the way. I have just been running around…school, work, sleep…then I do it all over again. But I am updating now so if you are still reading….THANKS!!!!...now on to the new chapter.

The next few weeks Harry and Ron's time was split between classes, Quidditch, and researching any and all love spells in the library with Ginny. Unfortunately their searching was going no where as it was always Hermione that was the best researcher and their inadequacy was frustrating them to no end. Draco and Hermione were the exact opposite. The two of them had made no attempt to hide their relationship from the rest of the school; an action that garnered them a lot of attention. Most of the school accepted it with only the Slytherins and some Gryffindors remaining closed off to the two; and those that didn't accept them were of no consequence to them.

It was on a sunny afternoon that found Hermione searching in the library for a book on the Poly Juice potion when she heard Harry's voice from the other side of the book shelf.

"Come on guys! We have to be able to find something that would explain why Hermione is quote 'in love with Malfoy' unquote. It just isn't normal for her to be this impractical and….well….stupid," Harry complained.

Before anyone could respond Hermione walked around the corner to face them, "Well I would say the reason you can't find anything is because I'm NOT UNDER A SPELL! You have no clue what Draco and I went through and you have no idea how I feel because instead of talking to me you chose to assume that I would be stupid enough to fall under a spell like that."

Ginny looked at her sympathetically, "Hermione, what do you mean 'what Draco and I went through'? You just out of the blue said you loved him. How can you go from hating him one day to loving him the next without thinking it is a spell?"

Hermione shook her head, "That is what I mean. You didn't talk to me…to see what was going on and what had happened. Harry sucker punched Draco and the two of them instantly assumed they knew what had happened. Perhaps if you had just made an effort to understand then we wouldn't have spent the last three weeks not speaking to one another and instead focused on the war."

The three just looked at one another in defeat but Hermione didn't stick around to hear apologies. Grabbing her book she left the library and headed straight for her common room; but before she could make it there she ran right into Pansy Parkinson.

"Well well well. If it isn't Draco's favorite Mudblood. Having fun corrupting him?" Pansy sneered

Hermione chose to ignore her and continued on her way when she was hit with an expelliarmus from behind and flew a few feet before hitting the ground. Standing again Hermione turned and continued walking away.

"Everything was perfect until you bewitched him! You fucking Mudblood!" Pansy screamed after her.

Hermione continued to ignore her and all the other students she came upon, finally making back to her common room. Once she entered she saw one of the most adorable sights. Draco had his head resting on his desk over his potions homework and he was fast asleep. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend with his hair hanging in his face and that peaceful look he always got while sleeping.

'Draco…Draaaaco'

'hmmm….what?...I was seeping…'

'seeping? Hmmm….Draco you have to get up and finish your homework. If you remember correctly it is due tomorrow and we are going to see your sister tonight so you have to finish it before then'

"I'm awake. Was having a good dream though. It involved a beach and some naked witch. Can't remember who the witch was though…she had all this bushy brown hair that got in the way of her face," Draco joked sleepily.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "My hair hasn't been like that in a while thank you very much. And I would never run around naked on a beach. I prefer to run about naked in flowery meadows."

Draco simply laughed and stared back to his homework looking for something in particular, "Damn it. I forgot to go get the book from the library during lunch today. I need that damn thing."

Not saying a word Hermione laid the Poly Juice Potion book on Draco's desk and continued to the sofa.

'Thanks Granger'

'Anytime Malfoy anytime'

'Want to write my paper for me too then? Since you are in such a helping mood today?'

Hermione gave him a look 'so I ran into Harry, Ron and Ginny in the library when I went to get your book. And then Pansy on my way back here.'

Draco looked up 'you ok? They didn't do anything did they?"

'Harry and the other two didn't cause I didn't give them an opportunity. But Pansy threw an expelliarmus at me. I just ignored her. She isn't worth getting in trouble over.'

'You really should put her in her place. You could totally kick her ass with ease if you wanted to'

Hermione laughed, "Yeah I could. But I really don't want to sink down to her level. I am a much better person that she is."

Draco nodded his head before turning back to his potions homework. Hermione just smiled at the tirade of thoughts running through his head as he tried to think. While he focused on his homework Hermione got lost in her own thoughts. She was still hurt by Harry and Ron's inability to just accept what had happened and wished she knew exactly what was going on in their heads. She knew she could take a peek if she really wanted to but she refused to invade their privacy like that; Draco and her had trust and allowed the other free access but no one else knew and it just wasn't right to spy on their private thoughts. It had taken her a whole day to get Draco to understand this stance and to agree not to dig into her friends minds either.

Later on that night Draco and Hermione stepped out of one of the many fireplaces at Malfoy Manor.

'No matter how many times I come here I don't think I will ever truly know my way around! How did you grow up here and not get lost?'

'I don't know I guess I just have a better sense of direction Mione'

Hermione glared at Draco while he just smiled at her and the pair walked out the door to the room they were in. The sight that met their eyes was not one they were expecting. Furniture and items were thrown all over and there were scorch marks on the walls from hexes being thrown. The pair began running in the direction of Cassie's room. Once they reached the room they found that it too was trashed.

Draco began to scream her name into the room with not answer. Turning he began to run yelling for his sister. Hermione followed behind him and they soon made it to the main meeting room and Hermione got a strange feeling. Before she could rationalize her actions she shoved Draco into the wall in front of him and flattened her self to it just in time to miss a large fireball that flew at the spot Draco had been standing.

"Very good Ms. Granger those are some good reflexes you have," a voice called from the end of the hall.

Looking up Draco and Hermione were greeted by the site of Voldemort holding Cassie by the hair with his wand trained on her.

"Now I suggest you two stay quite still and or you just might force me to hurt this young child. I am going to leave now and yes I am taking Cassie here with me. I am letting you off the hook this time because I truly cant waste what time I have fighting you, that I will do later. Oh and please give Harry my regards," Voldemort requested.

"What do you want with my sister? She hasn't done anything to you!" Draco exclaimed.

Voldemort just sneered and started to walk towards the fireplace.

Hermione quickly spoke up, "Riddle!! Yeah I thought that would get your attention. You are going to release her now or face the consequences!"

Voldemort laughed, "And what do you think you are going to do to me Mudblood? Throw some stupid little curse at me?"

Hermione smirked, "You may not be afraid of me Voldemort but I do know someone you are afraid of and he CAN hurt you."

"If you think that I am afraid of Dumbledore or that he can…" Voldemort started.

"I BELIEVE SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT ME" Harry's voice called from the fireplace.

Voldemort swirled around to face his adversary, "Potter how nice of you to join us. Thought I am surprised to see you; I heard you and Ms. Granger were on bad terms due to her and Mr. Malfoy's relationship."

Harry raised his wand, "Let the girl go Voldemort."

"Or what Potter?" was the answer

Before Voldemort could realize what was happening Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Voldemort and at the same time Harry lunged forward and grabbed, and both hit the floor as Voldemort hit the fireplace. Quickly the Dark Lord gathered himself and disappeared in a burst of smoke in the fireplace before any of the others could stop him. Once he recovered from his shock Draco rushed forward and gathered his little sister in his arms in a tight hug.

At the same time Hermione came forward and helped Harry off the floor and hugged him as well, "I wasn't sure you would show up…or that my plan would even work! Are you ok?"

Harry pulled back, "Yeah I'm good…though I would like to know how in the hell you were calling me in my head! One minute I'm studying on my bed and the next you are calling me to floo to Malfoy Manor, how can you do that?"

"Um well I'm actually a telepath…so is Draco. I'm just glad you actual listened, I wasn't sure you would believe it was actually me," Hermione answered.

Before either could say another word Draco walked up to both of them and extended a hand towards Harry. Harry regarded look at Hermione before looking Draco square in the eye and shook his hand with a smile.

Looking back and Hermione he spoke again, "I guess I know what you see in him and I'm sorry for what Ron and I put you through."

Hermione hugged him again while Cassie finally spoke up, "So this is the famous Harry Potter huh? Guess people regard the Gryffindor Trio highly for a reason; that was an awesome display. How in the world did you two pull that off I mean it was seamless. Did you use you telepathy Hermione?"

Hermione was stunned by that question, "You know I hadn't even thought about using it to talk to Harry while we did that. I guess we have just worked together long enough to know what the other is going to do."

"Very cool. Man mom is not going to be happy when she gets home and sees this mess. And I am so NOT going to be cleaning it right now," Cassie exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, you aren't staying here. Voldemort wanted you for some reason and I am damn sure gonna make sure he doesn't get you. You get to come back with us to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore can just deal with it," Draco decided.

With that Cassie quickly ran back to her room and packed up some clothes and person effects and the four of them flooed back to the school they would all now call home.

WELLLL what do you think? Took me forever to get this out and I know I haven't updated in forever and I am sorry but I hope you like it. Please read and review.


End file.
